Elsa's Perfect Snowflake
by Alraune ten Brinken
Summary: Jack and Bunnymund travel to Arendelle for important reasons. One of those is to investigate the mysterious things that Jack has heard about the popular Snow Queen and to reveal that Pitch is planning on destroying not just the Queen's first Easter, but potentially the world. Jack and Elsa must work together to stop Pitch and to piece together their own past lives as lovers.
1. Chapter 1 Jack Frost and Bunnymund

The land of Arendelle was blanketed in a soft layer of snow. It was a sight to be seen. Travelers from all over the lands were flooding the town's boundaries. Foreign boats knocked against her mighty docks. Traders and merchants sold their goods. The day workers returned to warm lit hearths and the arms of their wives and children. The sky was as clear as ice. Its hue was that of the softest blue.

Many of the locals had closed down their shops in order to enjoy the day. Snow was still falling and the children were delighted. This snow was no ordinary snow, for the fine lace like snowflakes fell perfectly so that every detail of their tiny structure could be seen. The children were delighted and they held a competition of sorts to see who could capture the most beautiful snowflake. There was noise and laughter throughout the streets.

On a ridge overlooking the town there was also noise but not of the same kind.

_A large snow ball comes in contact with its target. Smack! _

"Bloody HELL! I'm cold enough! I'm also more than tired of your tricks." Bunnymund whines as he rubs his ears. "This place makes the North Pole feel like a sauna."

Jack Frost appears with a shirt full of snowballs. "Yeah. Its great!" Jack gathers another snow ball while Bunnymund hops to the nearest snow bluff. "Hey, have you seen this snow? The snowflakes stay perfectly intact. I've never seen anything like that." _Jack drops all of the snowballs while he inspected the largest one. _

"Really now?! You're amazed at snow?! I guess that's because you have nothing to do with anything snowy since you just make frost, right?! Com'on mate. I want to get somewhere before I'm an icy block and the paint cracks off my eggs." _Bunnymund gathers his bag of eggs and hops towards the town._

"I think it's pretty great out here." _Jack says quietly to himself while rolling the ball in his hand._


	2. Chapter 2 Ankomst

_As Jack and Bunnymund arrive in the town Jack sees the children and joins in their competition._

"Hey guys! Look a-" _Jack is cut off by a pudgy child wrapped in layers of clothes _"Mine's better!" _He holds up his snowflake and a small blonde girl with green eyes and a festive dress knocks him out of the way._ "Mine ist am Besten, Hans!" _The boy is struggling to get up. "_Gretel! This is why our parents left us! You're such a pain!"

_"THEY CAN SEE ME?"Jack was stunned. No one had ever heard him. He often spoke and he loved interacting with kids. But he'd never had a child acknowledge him before. Perhaps, this Arendelle really was magical. Jack then heard a loud scream. It was soon followed by a burst of snow _

_"_I'll save you! Have no fear, Olaf is here!"

_The square is filled with snow and Jack starts to cough. When the snow settles he sees the blonde girl on her side gasping for breath and a…"Is that a snowman pulling that kid from a snowdrift?"_

"Come on, come on. Olaf's got you. No need to…WOW you sure can scream loud. I wish I could scream loud. It's not good for my lungs you know. I wonder….do I even have lungs? Here, there you go." _Olaf pulls the boy free and sits him on his head.__Jack is aghast. He thinks to himself "This snowman is 1. Alive; 2. Dangerous; 3. Really talkative and 4. Confused about everything…"_

_Olaf sees Jack Frost and scurries over to him. He grabs his clothes and his staff. _"Who are you? Where did you come from? Who sent you? The Stassi? Did they send you? (_Olaf grabs Jack's staff) _Weapons are illegal here. Kinda. (_Olaf tosses the staff into the snowdrift where it hits the children)_"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Errrr, my name is Jack. Jack Frost. I'm from…..I don't really know where I'm from. Can you see me?"

"I HAVE EYES, Jack Frost. Well, I must test you before I can confirm that you are worthy of being my friend I must ask you a question. How do you feel about Unicorns?"

_Jack laughed "Is he serious?" I think I like him. Tooth would love him for sure. _

"I love them. Why? Don't you?" _Jack gave him a look of brooding seriousness _"I, Mr. Frost, am half Unicorn."

_"I was not…..expecting him to say that….." "_Really? Well, you sure do look…..magical." _"You're a talking snowman. WHAT ELSE DO I SAY?" _"ahhhh! (_Olaf hugs Jack around his legs) _Oh Mr. Frost you are now my best friend! Let me introduce you to my other best friends!"

_Olaf drags Jack into a nearby Tavern called "Ankomst."_


	3. Chapter 3 Dazzle

_The heavy doors open to a large tavern with wooden floors and giant roaring fire places. There is a stage where a woman dances to a lute player and the crooning voice of a bard. _

_"_Kristoff! Sven! Meet my new FRIEND!" _Jack sees a large blonde man sitting at a table with a… "is that a reindeer? Seriously? Can it talk too?" Jack is pulled towards the table and his staff knocks over tavern wench. Olaf slams down in a seat while the blonde man named Kristoff offers Jack a stein of beer. _

"So he captured you too? Olaf sure does make friends easily." _Kristoff laughs as Sven nods and steals Olaf's carrot nose. _

"You could say that." _Jack smiles devilishly "_I am now one of his "best friends" so I feel a trip to ye ol'tavern is expected."

_The wooden doors slam open and Bunnymund is covered in snow. "Someone fell prey to the children it seems." _

"Where have you been, mate? I've searched everywhere for you! I now find you with what appears to be a man with a pet reindeer and a…. talking snowman. Great. I didn't know you could animate things. I know they can't see us but sitting with them-" "Bunnymund, they can see me. They can see…. You?"

_Jack looks around at the table where all nod in unison "yes" Bunnymund drops his bag next to Jack "_I need drink." _Bunnymund approaches the bar and a petite woman appears. She has beautiful doe like eyes the color of springtime tree bark short bouncy hair._

"Herzlichen Willkommen. Was kann ich für Ihnen tun? Welcome. What can I do for you? Bonjour. Tak. Whatever else you travelers might speak…."

"Hey, lass. Could you fetch me a Coldie?"

_The woman looks confused _"A what?"

_Bunnymund slams his fist down _"A Coldie! Bloody hell. A long kneck."

_The woman give him a look that could kill. Her eyes burn like hot coals _"Alright. We call that a Beer here. And I can always give you a look at my fist if you don't show some respect."

_Bunnymund takes a seat and puts his arms up in mock surrender. The woman fetches him a stein of beer. The dancer leaves the stage to sit with him. _

_"_Hey sweetie, what's your name?"

"Bunnymund."

"Bunny, huh? So you, like, hop?" _asked the dancer as she batted her beautiful hazel eyes _

"It's something I do. I don't necessarily enjoy it ma'am."

_Bunnymund produced the largest and most charming smile._ _Jack spit his mead halfway across the table into a more than willing mouth of Sven. _"How about you hop on over to my place and we can hide Easter eggs?" _Cooed the dancer. Bunnymund looks at this fine young dancer. She's a classic Betty Paige beauty. "I could get used to this being seen business." He takes her hand and gives it the softest kiss."_Ohhhhh, Honey!" _The bar wench returns and cast a mischievous grim._

_"_You do know she's a two for one deal, right?" _Bunnymund's face falls _"I don't follow?" _The dancer springs onto the bar "_Honey, my stage name is Dazzle but my name at the bakery is Tristain." _Tristian removes his wig and the tavern erupts into applause. Even without his makeup and hair he's a very attractive young man. A strong build and lashes like the wings of a butterfly._ _Bunnymund took a drink of his beer "_Well, I have to say you do a good job. I was completely fooled. We can hide eggs together, but just not alone." _Dazzle laughed and shook her head in compliance._


	4. Chapter 4 Where are you lodging?

_Jack and Bunnymund sit for a few hours with Kristoff, Sven, and of course Olaf. They are filled in with all that happened surrounding the coronation of Elsa and Jack can barely believe any of it. His whole existence he's been alone. He learned to control his powers and with that control he came to delight children around the world. He brought happiness to all who loved the look of a snowflake, the first day where the ground was covered in snow, and those who enjoyed building snowmen with their families just like Anna and Elsa had done as children. To know that someone else was out there that was like him was so beyond anything he'd ever thought. Nay, the fact that anyone would ever see him was the most severe deterrent he'd ever come up against and it was, as of until late, the very fact he never expected anything other than a life alone. _

_"_You look sick, mate." _Bunnymund was staring at him intently as Dazzle made her way around the table serving more mead. Jack thought to himself "I have to meet Elsa."_

_With that thought he sat his drink down and as politely and as sternly as he could asked _"Can I meet the Queen?" _Jack asked Kristoff hoping that his relationship with her sister Anna would allow him more influence. _

"I don't know. Elsa has learned to control herself but old habits die hard. She's still relatively shy and Anna is the one who pulls her out." _Kristoff pulled on his large leather coat. _"I'll ask Anna tonight. Where are you two lodging?"

_Bunnymund and Jack met eyes. A frantic conversation began: "The…..woods? Should we lie? They're all staring…..they could pity us…..the tunnel? How would we explain that? Look Fools, here's my buddy's tunnel where eggs live and, and, and,….." _

"WITH ME! They're lodging here with me and Charlotte!" _Dazzle practically pulled confetti out of her dress. "Where did that come from?" Jack thought. _

_"_I guess that settles that" _mumbled Bunnymund. But there was a slight twitch of humor in his eyes. _


	5. Chapter 5 Confusion

_After partaking in the Taverns "local's night," Jack and Bunnymund reteird to their room where Bunnymund unpacked. _

_"_So, mate, let's have a talk. Tonight you couldn't have been more in your own world. What was going on? Was it just the shock that people could see us? Were you thinking about why we're here or about the Queen?"

_Jack turned over in his bed to face the wall. He was afraid to let Bunnymund see his face. Bunnymund had become very close to him and he could read Jack well. "Of course, I was thinking about the Queen. She might….there's a lot she might….be or know or maybe even understand…."He knew it was rude to not answer Bunnymund's question, so he decided to feign sleep. _

_"_Ah, NO!" _Bunnymund hopped on top of Jack's bed, shaking him onto the floor. _

"You're gunna tell me, mate, all about the little snow flurries flurrying about in that head of yours."

_With the most innocent smile Jack said "_Oh, really? Well, (_Jack shrugged his shoulder and he began to tease)_ it's more like a blizzard. I think I should brave the storm alone." _Jack grabbed his staff and looped it around Bunnymund, tossing him to his side of the room. _

_"_Hey, why can't you tell me even a little? I told you my secrets." _Bunnymund pouted causing Jack to laugh "_Awww." _Jack fake pouted to mock him and then cast Bunnymund a wild smile. _"I was simply concerned with this year's upcoming Easter." _Bunnymund's ears perked up "_Easter?! Why?! That's only one week away!"

_Jack shrugged. "Now I've got him." He thought. "_I was worried that the children would not find the eggs in the snow or that they'd be too interested in said snow to even find the eggs." _Jack made sure he sounded as nonchalant as possible. He even feigned a yawn and stretched his arms high over his head. _

_"_My eggs are magnificent. They will love them…..to death!" _whispered Bunnymund as he pulled out a miniature paint set. _

_He started designing a new egg. After a few moments he turned to Jack and Jack gasped. The Egg was beautiful. It was a soft blue hue, just like the sky of Arendelle. But what he loved the most was the tiny intricate snowflakes that were perfect replicas of those he saw today. _

_"_They will love my eggs." _Bunny repeated just as serious as before. He turned to place the egg on the windowsill and blew out the candle as he snapped shut his miniature paint set. _

_"Remind me to never play with Easter." Jack thought. _


	6. Chapter 6 Hidden Room

_The next morning Jack awoke to find himself completely alone in the room. He wondered where Bunnymund was but he quickly pushed that thought aside and focused on his real concerns. If he met Elsa today, what would he say to her? "Hi, I'm Jack Frost. The ladies call me Frosty." (Giant dumb grin on his face) "No…..what ladies…Maybe "Hello my Lady. What a fine day it is. I see you're fond of snow. Well, have I a treat for you. I can make snow as well. (conjures up giant snow storm by accident blowing Elsa and all of the inhabitants of Arendelle into the harbor)." "Yeah, no." Jack pulled on his clothes and paced through the room. He took up his staff and left the room. _

_As he walked down the stairs into the Tavern he heard Tristian talking with Bunny. Tristian had baked some of the finest bread he'd ever smelled. The fact that he could actually enjoy eating and drinking in Arendelle was also a very promising thing. He had not had an appetite since he became Jack Frost. He'd lost the love for it. He shared Coco with North, but that was the magic of North. He made everyone feel like the luckiest child in the world. He was also a scary Russian. You don't say no to a scary Russian Santa. _

_"_Now, what other things do you do Bun?" _Tristian flicked Bunnymund's ear playfully as Charlotte rolled her eyes. She had cleaned all of those mead Steins by herself in a matter of hours. "How is that possible?" Jack thought. "_Well, Hello Jack. Where's Rose?" _Charlotte called playfully as she say Jack appear. He had one the Karaoke contest that night. Perhaps, the mead was a bit strong after almost 200 years of sobriety. "_She knocked me off the mantel, remember?" _Jack retorted "_Oh, how I know the woes of women." _Charlotte teased. _

_"_I'd never abandon you, Jack! Well, unless my dress was going to get wet or rip or…..as long as I'm not wearing anything too expensive, I'll always make room." _Tristian grabbed Jack by the shoulders and gave him a hug. Jack laughed and blushed slightly. This only encouraged Tristian to push Jack a bit further out of his comfort zone. Tristian held Jack and then gave him a kiss. Jack felt heat rush up his back. He was embarrassed. No one had ever kissed him. He didn't expect to ever be kissed let alone his first kiss come from a baker's assistant. Today was going to be a very interesting day. _

_At that realization Kristoff came into the Tavern. He had a sack full of ice. "_Lotte, where would you like me to put the ice? Same place as usual?" _Charlotte put down her rag and walked over to a small carpet in front of the window. She reached under the carpet and pulled a very fine string. It was the width of a single hair. A subtle pop could be heard and then the rug and the floor beneath it opened up revealing a hiding place. "_Here will be fine." _Charlotte said casually. "Yes. That needs no explanation. We all have hidden doors and rooms and holes. We also use them to house our ice when we live in the Arctic Circle." _

_Jack mused on the possible reasons for having such a place. "_Char, why do you have that?" _Charlotte looked puzzled. "_This?" _She pointed at the hole in surprise. "_Yes. Why?" _Jack whispered. He was unsure of himself, especially after seeing her reaction. "_Doesn't everyone have one of these?"_She looked at Tristian for support. "No, Lotte. No they don't."She looked back down and helped Kristoff fill in the hole with the ice. Jack thought, "maybe I should leave this alone?" _

_He lent them a hand by whipping up the air around the blocks of ice and once he had them in the air he gently stacked them inside. "_Thanks Mr. Frost!" _cheered all of them. _"Hey, I talked to Anna and she said that today Elsa had a meeting about her first Easter as Queen. It should be over in about 10 minutes and Elsa has extended an invitation to have lunch at the castle. Would you like to come?"

_Kristoff knew the answer but he still intended to be as diplomatic as possible. One reason being he wanted to make more of an effort to fit in with the life that Anna would have to lead as a princess and the other because he knew that Elsa would want everything done by the book. Routine was the best thing for a person like her and he wanted everything to go smoothly. Anna had been so happy since Elsa returned to her as her beloved sister. A happy Anna is a chatter-box Anna, but that's just fine with him. _

"Of course we'll come. Let me grab my eggs." _Bunnymund scooped up his sack along with a few loaves of bread. _"You didn't think I leave this?" _He said to a very pleased Tristian. _"Bunny, you're a fine fellow. Stop by the bakery anytime." _Jack tried to contain his emotions but it was written all over his face. "_Go get your Rose, Jack." _Charlotte had appeared from behind him. She whispered the words softly in his ear. He became aware of how close she was and then felt her delicate fingers sweep across his neck. Jack's blush the deepest shade of red and Charlotte laughed uncontrollably. "_I love making girls blush but you Jack, you might just be more fun." _Jack practically ran outside of the Tavern and Kristoff and Bunnymund laughed as they follow. _

_To the castle they went and Jack was full of anxiety. _


	7. Chapter 7 The Castle was beautiful

_The castle was beautiful. Strong stone pillars forged by Celtic workmen in centuries of long ago. The banner of Arendelle hung proudly from the windows. Yes, this Easter would be marvelous. There were flowers growing in all corners of the courtyards and the fountain in the middle, displayed proudly, was particularly beautiful. The water was frozen. It's translucent form glistened in the sun like a chandelier. It was delicate, peaceful, and breathtaking. "Such time and love went into creating that." thought Jack. _

_Just then, petals were carried towards the group in the wind and _they_ heard laughter coming from the other side of the fountain. "_Elsa! Come on! Where are you? I don't having anything in my hands. Promise!" _Anna yelled around one of the large flower bushes. She had her hands behind her back with large rose blossoms. "_No, Anna! I know you're lying! I can't believe you'd lie to the Queen of Arendelle!" _Elsa called out with gleeful sarcasm. Jack was stunned. She was more beautiful than he imagined. Her hair had fallen out of her braid. She was royally dressed but her crown was lying on the ground. She was smiling so brightly he feared the sun would grow jealous of her. Jack could feel a tickle of a smile playing at the corners of his own lips when he heard Kristoff yell "_Elsa, Anna's telling the truth. You should come out from behind the bush." _With that, Elsa gingerly left her place behind the bush. As she did, Anna threw her handful of flowers at Elsa. Elsa was genuinely startled and she cast a thin layer of ice in front of her like a shield. The flowers disbursed on contact and the flower petals flew away in the strong winds of Arendelle. "_How could you lie to me, Kristoff? You of all people, I expected better!" _She stomped her foot in anger. Ice formed in a circle around the area. It was playful but everyone was a bit gun shy still. Anna quickly hugged Elsa by the waist. "_He's trying to stay on my good side since he needs a new seat for the sleigh. _Elsa gasped_ "What happened to the sleigh!?" _Anna smiled as she looked at Kristoff. "_You're sister wanted me to make it up to the lodger who gave her boots when she went looking for you. She said my conduct was embarrassing and we had to make it up to him. So, she forced me up the mountain and when I asked if there was anything I could do he said "No, an apology is just fine." I thought that we were finished but when I went outside Anna was speaking with his husband and he said that during the eternal winter they had to light their couch on fire to stay warm. Anna was aghast and insisted we leave the padded bench of the sleigh with them till we could commission a new one. She rode Sven back while I walked." _Kristoff was clearly not amused. "_It was the right thing to do!" _Anna turned to her sister and they giggled. "_It was Kristoff. I am very proud of you." _Elsa gave him her best smile that is proper of a Queen but her face quickly fell when she noticed his guests. "_Hello gentlemen, how are you on this fine day?" _Jack clammed up. He literally could not find the words he wanted to find. After a short pause Bunny noticed and swooped in "_We're doing great, my lady. This is a fine day. Arendelle is certainly an interesting place. We've enjoyed the hospitality." _Bunny bowed and so did Jack._ _Bunny gave Jack a nudge forward. Jack __shook his head no. "_My name is Bunnymund and this is Jack. Thank you for inviting us to your lunch."

_Elsa took them in with anxious eyes. She could feel her fear creeping into her mind. She was shocked to see a giant Bunny for sure, but had been warned by Kristoff. It was no different than Sven. Everyone treated him the same. In order to be a good Queen she had to treat everyone equally. She, herself, only longed to be truly equal. _"Of course, follow me." _Elsa led the way to the grand hall where lunch was being prepared. Kristoff and Anna laughed and flirted. Bunnymund was very interested in the Gallery as they passed by and Anna told him that she would take him after lunch. She also told him everything else she could about everything. Elsa was jealous of Anna's ability to talk about anything to anyone but this was also the very reason she loved her. _

_She was, however, very unsettled by the boy. She had never felt anything like the feeling she got when she first saw him. His hair was similar to hers, which when she thought about it that didn't mean anything was particularly peculiar, but his eyes were like glaciers. She could get lost in those eyes. The foreign thought made her blush and cover her mouth. "_What is this?" _They were finally in the grand hall and Anna noticed the food on the table. She lifted up a plate of green seaweed. "What is this? Ewwww!" She took a piece off and laid it on Kristoff's nose and giggled. "_It makes you look better." _She teased. _"Really? How about I put some in your hair?" _She screamed in terror as he stuck a huge piece in her hair. Elsa had had enough. "_It was a gift from Queen Ariel. Her country deals in sea exports." _She motioned to the table. "_We may all be seated now." _As she sat she caught Jack staring at her. He was shamelessly staring her up and down. "How rude!" she thought as she sat down. Oddly, she felt something other than offended. She felt somewhat pleased. "That can't be. I must be sick. I think I'll ask Anna about this later or just go to see the doctor if it gets worse." She looked back and he was still staring. She began to blush and so did he. He must have realized that she had noticed his staring because he did not look at her for the rest of the first course. _


	8. Chapter 8 You Owe Me

"I hope you don't take this as me being rude, but why are you two here?" _Elsa asked politely and rather quietly as she took a sip of her white wine. The group had discussed everything from finding a reindeer girlfriend for Sven and Olaf had delighted everyone by stopping by and performing a dance from his latest musical "Tales from the eyes of two Coals."He was, of course, the lead and had a jazz tap solo. Jack found him absolutely delightful and when Olaf begged him to dance with him he willingly obliged. Jack danced with Olaf and every chance he could he stole a glance at Elsa. "He's still looking at me." She dabbed her lips with her napkin. "She's looking at me. Every time I look I catch her."Out of breath he sat down as Olaf excused himself. He had a date with a snowflake. They both liked warm hugs and had no bones. _

"We're here for Easter, my lady." _Bunnymund opened his bag to reveal eggs of all shapes and colors. On top was the egg he had designed last night. Elsa gasped when she saw it. "_That egg is…..beautiful. May I….may I see it?" _Bunny grabbed the egg. "_Of course."_ He started to get up but instead he handed the egg to Jack. Jack nervously got out of his seat. He started to walk around the table. "This is my chance to say something. Something that doesn't make me seem so strange." As Jack walked closer to Elsa he noticed her blush. Anna did as well but for once she was reserved. She was clearly taken aback from her sister's appearance._

_Jack cradled the egg with care and once he was close enough he bent down to hand Elsa the egg. "Here you are, Queen Elsa." He cooed. She looked up at him as she outstretched her hand. She had removed her glove so that she could really feel the texture of the egg. She was lost in Jack's gaze and soon felt the flesh of her hand come in contact with his. It felt like a winter's storm. No, more like a snap of electricity. No, more like breathing in air that has been chilled by the first frost of winter. It was alive. It was magical, it was powerful. They both jumped at the surge of all of these feelings and Jack dropped the tiny egg onto the marble floor where it shattered. _

"I'm…I'm so sorry. I don't know why I startled like that…" _Elsa said breathlessly as she started up from her chair. "_No, no, no! It was me. I was so clumsy. I…I…" _Jack rested his arm on Elsa as to politely ease her back down. When he did his entire hand was engulfed in frost. He didn't take it personal. He knew she was upset. He quickly bent down causing Elsa to blush beyond comfort. She stood up. "_Let me get someone or something to-" _Her dress was caught on the chair and Jack acted as a stumbling block. Elsa toppled over him onto the rug and Jack was lost within her heavy skirts. "_I'm so sorry! Let me help you up. Well, once I find my way out from under the table cloth!" _Jack grabbed at the fabric causing rips. "_That's not the table cloth! That's my dress! Please." _The ground began to freeze over and snowflakes fell from the ceiling. Elsa gained her footing and stood up. She walked briskly to the door. "_Excuse me, please. As you've noticed…..things have….become strained…Anna….Anna! Come with me ANNA!" _Anna jumped up and gave everyone an apologetic look as she ran after her sister. The room was completely silent as Jack sat back down at his seat. Tiny snowflakes were cought in Bunnymund's ears and Kristoff's plate had become little more than a block of ice. Only one of the two seemed unfazed. Jack's face was pale but his neck and cheeks were as red as apples. After a tense minute of no one speaking Bunnymund simply said "_You owe me an egg."


	9. Chapter 9 A Little Piece

"I am so embarrassed! I can't even imagine going back. Please help me out of this dress and into a more suitable one." _Elsa was tugging at her dress but couldn't move it. "How did he rip this dress? It won't move an inch!" She was so upset and inside her own anxious world until she heard the loud bellowing laughter coming from Anna. _

_"_Elsa, it was hilarious. It was one horrible mistake after another. It took all I had not to laugh. I knew it would fluster you more. Kristoff and I exchanged glances like "This can't possibly get any worse" BUT it did! _Anna fell down on the duvet of her sister's room. "_And then it started to snow and I knew we were in for it." _Elsa laughed. Yes, it was funny, in a way. _

_"_Well, just help me into another dress." _Anna helped Elsa change and Elsa thought this might be the appropriate time to ask Anna about some of her concerns she'd had at dinner. "_Anna," _Elsa became hesitant _"may I ask you something?" _Anna perked up. She was excited that her sister was asking her anything. She loved to just hear Elsa's voice. She'd wanted to hear that voice for years. She knew they couldn't fix the past but they could always make way for the future in their relationship. _

_"_Yes! Anything!" _Anna opened the door for them to enter the hallway. "_What do you know about this Jack Frost?" _Anna inhaled sharply. "SHE'S ASKING ABOUT HIM! YES! I knew I saw her blushing!" Anna smiled coyly, _"Jack Frost? Monsieur Destroyer of Eggs?"_Elsa laughed loudly. It shocked her and she quickly composed herself as a group of maids passed. Their eyes were as large as saucers. _

_"_Well, honestly, I only know what Kristoff has told me. Jack is here with Bunny because they've concerns about this year's Easter. They're travelers and Jack wanted to come because he wanted to meet you." _Elsa blushed at Anna's last words. _

"Oh! Elsa! Are you blushing?" _Anna was so close to Elsa's face their noses were touching. Elsa was reluctant to say anything so she frosted Anna's nose over. _

_Elsa and Anna opened the doors to the grand ball room to find Jack and Bunnymund missing. Kristoff said that Jack was extremely embarrassed for making such a scene and offending her that he felt it best that he excuse himself. Bunnymund was using the facilities and would be back shortly to discuss Easter. Elsa's face dropped and Anna noticed. As soon as Bunnymund arrived Anna stood up, walked over to him and grabbed one of his ears. _

_"_So, your friend leaves before desert? Isn't that rude? Why did he leave? Was he really embarrassed or did he need to go relax in ye ole Tavern? Huh? Well what is it? My sister didn't entertain him enough." _At that, Kristoff stood to detain Anna and forced her to release Bunnymund, _"No. Mate's kinda strange. He was embarrassed and yes, he returned to the tavern but that was to go to sleep. But we might want to return to the conversation about Easter."_With that being said, Bunnymund returned to his seat where he pulled out a very large book. He turned to Elsa and said "_Do you know what a Grimoire is?"

_Jack didn't return to the Tavern to sleep. He couldn't believe that he had made as big of a mess as he did. On his way he came across some children who were playing and he created a little skating rink for them. They were amazed and one of the children walked over to him. _

_"_How did you do that?" _Her eyes were green like moss found deep in the forest of Burgess. She was missing her two front teeth and wore a thick red dress with a hummingbird embroidered on it. "_I can control ice and snow_." The girl gasped. "_Really? Wow. Just like Queen Elsa. Have you met her?" _Jack laughed as her formed a tiny snowman in his hands for the girl. "_Yes, I just came from the castle. She's wonderful, isn't she?" _He handed her the little snowman. "_It looks like Olaf! Thank you. I love Queen Elsa." Jack smiled. "I think I might too. Why do you love her?" _The little girl was quite for a while then she whispered "_It's a secret. I can't tell. Mutti and Vati said I couldn't tell anyone." _Jack patted her on the head. "_That's alright. Can you tell me your name? My name is Jack."_ The girl grinned. "_My name is Tandie." _With that the little girl ran off into a house across from the Tavern._

_ Jack put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a tiny piece of fabric he had accidentally ripped from Elsa's dress. He thought, "Well, at least I have a small piece of you to apologize to." _


	10. Chapter 10 The Castle of Ice

_Jack awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and eggs. When he came downstairs for breakfast it was just Charlotte. She was wearing very strange clothes and she seemed distressed slightly. _

_"_How are you, Lotte?"

_She smiled "_Fine. How did it go with Elsa yesterday?"

_Jack cringed. He'd dreamed of nothing but Elsa. Her smile haunted him and the memory of laugh caused his heart to pound throughout his dreams. He had fallen asleep holding the fabric swatch from her dress. _

_"_I made a huge fool of myself and probably disgraced her." _Charlotte gave him an apologetic look. "_I heard all about it. But, don't worry. No one likes normal. What you did probably stood out. She's had nothing but potential suitor after potential suitor come into her halls since the harbors unfroze after the coronation, you were a fresh breath of air." _Charlotte was shaky as she poured him mead. _

_"_Charlotte, you're not okay. I can tell. Tell me what's wrong. Please." _He took the pitcher from her hand. "_I've just received some unsettling news. My lover is dead." _Jack was shocked. He took her in his arms. "_What do you mean?" _Charlotte looked up. Her eyes brimmed with tears. _"She was burned for witchcraft. I had been saving up money to bring her here. Where I come from, we were tortured. We overthrew our oppressors but, of course, times are still tough. I come from a line of Visigoths, you know." _She laughed softly as she patted his arm. Jack was concerned for her. He knew she was not a native to Arendelle. He also hadn't heard he ever reference her lover. "_Is there anything I can do?" _He whispered to her like a father to a child. _"No. I don't want to talk about it right now. I've got a lot to settle. Let's move on a bit. There's an invitation for you here."

_She handed him a light blue invitation with the royal seal. Inside was a letter from Elsa asking him to meet her on the highest mountain north of her castle in Arendelle. There he would come across another castle. This one made of ice. _

_He turned to Lotte and with a mischievous smile said_ "Do you want to have some fun?" _With that he covered the tavern with snow. Tiny mountains of snow formed around the large room and the tables were over turned with a gust of wind. "Let's have a war, Lotte." He smiled and formed a snowball and threw it at her. _

_Charlotte ducked behind a table and before he knew it she was bombing him with snowballs. He was forced to hide behind a tiny mountain of snow. "How is she making these snowballs so fast?" He thought. "I'll have to play a little dirty." He conjured um a cloud to his side and it produced nothing but snowballs. He started to retaliate. But, Charlotte was clearly living up to her lineage. Just when he thought he had found her she scurried to another table. He couldn't keep up. He had to move or she'd overwhelm him. He jumped over the table and let out a ferocious battle cry. Then "smack!" When Jack came to, he only saw her impish grin. "_Looks like I won, Mr. Frost._" Jack smiled and made sure Lotte was okay before grabbing his staff and traveling the winds to Elsa. _

_As he flew he really took in the grandeur of Arendelle. He gazed at the soft waves with their white tops as they caressed the sides of the boats. He watched children wearing festive gowns for ceremonies playing in the streets and the migration of the day workers who braved the mighty and ancient forests of Arendelle. He smelled the salty air and saw baskets full of fish and cheese. Strawberry jams from Finland were being delivered to delighted customers. As he approached the castle tiny snowflakes began to fall. They were perfect. He knew Elsa had made them just like on the day he arrived. He was very excited about their meeting._

_When he arrived he found the staircase. He chose to walk to the castle instead of fly because this crystal staircase fascinated him just as much as she did. It was strong and delicate. Once over the staircase, he came across a yeti who told him his name was Marshmallow and he was only allowed to let in James. Jack was confused. "Who the hell is James?" When Marshmallow asked what his name was he said "Jack Frost." This displeased Marshmallow. "_You, Away you go now." _Jack tried to charm Marshmallow. "_Me? No. Marshmallow, I know you're supposed to keep people out, but why would I be here unless Elsa-" _Marshmallow slammed his hand down causing snow to engulf Jack. "_QUEEN ELSA." _Jack was dazed from the impact "_Of course, Queen Elsa. Please, let me through." _Marshmallow only replied "_No. Go now." _Jack remembered the letter in his hoodie. "_I have an invitation." _Marshmallow relaxed "_Invit-a-tion?" _Jack sighed and smiled weakly. "_Yes, here." _Marshmallow took the card in his hand and then threw it back. "_Marshmallow….not read can._" Jack held his head in his hands. "What do I do now?" Marshmallow grabbed Jack by his hood and flung him off the ridge. "_You go now." _Luckily Jack was able to catch the wind and he decided it would be safer to fly to the front door than brave Marshmallow again._

_Inside Jack marveled at the design and craftsmanship of the castle. He was in love with the castle and felt strangely at home there. He went through the castle's many levels but he never found Elsa. When he'd reached the top he heard running water. He could see somewhat through the castle's walls. He noticed a figure getting out of something. When he found a door he realized it was Elsa and she was just getting out of the bathtub. Jack immediately closed his eyes and became very still. After a few seconds he figured she would be clothed and he could announce that he was there. When he opened his eyes she was still changing. He stood and watched her change. He took in the slight of her white skin and he unbraided hair. She was free and wild. Like a white lily in the middle of a winter forest. She was humming to herself and then began to sing out loud a bit. _

_"_I glitrende solskin/ Et landskap som våkner/ Vi seiler inn mot havnen/ Hjem til deg i dine armer/ En historie å fortelle/ Ankomst, ankomst gi meg havn/ Ankomst, ankomst åpne din favn/ La dine sorger hvile i havet/ Et sted mellom nord og sør/ Vinden synger de evige toner/ En sage å fortelle/ Ankomst, ankomst gi meg havn/ Ankomst, ankomst åpne din favn/ Ankomst, ankomst gi meg havn/ Ankomst, ankomst åpne din favn (*1 see below)"

_Jack was moved by her voice. The song stirred in him. Something he'd long forgotten. He felt himself swallowed whole by great waters. He was pulled to the bottom of the sea. But he was not distressed. He took in the salty paradise and when he turned his gaze back to the top he saw the sky above the water was turned red and gold with hot flashes of color. He saw the underneath of the boats as they penetrated the water until one was herself consumed, condemned to sink to the bottom of this strange land. Jack gasped when he felt his lungs suddenly fill with the seas warm waters, bringing him back to Elsa's face. She was standing in front of him with a confused look and deep blush across her chest. _

_Elsa covered herself with her arms. She was clothed but must have realized that Jack could have seen her. He had the strangest look on his face. "_Thank you for coming but why are you here?"

_Jack had to think quickly in order to save himself. Being caught spying on the Queen while she was naked wasn't exactly how he wanted to be know. With a wicked smile he replied smoothly _"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you expecting James? Are you disappointed?" _Elsa was confused "_James?" _Jack shrugged and innocently said "_That's who your Yeti said you were expecting. I hope you don't mind if I ask who exactly this James is?" _Elsa was thrown off. "_Marshmallow must have thought I said James. _She became flustered. _But, I specifically told him Jack. I'm not expecting anyone. I don't know a James. _Elsa was a bright red now and shaking. _

_Jack teased further "_He's not one of your various suitors? Tell me is he a prince or a count? Brunette or blonde? Has he got a big boat?" _Jack said with a devilish grin. Elsa cringed at the thought. She shouted "_No! We're completely alone. I'm always alone" _Jack's face dropped and he took in her face. She was being honest._

_ Elsa pushed forward and closed the door to her bathroom. She was nearly against his chest. Jack couldn't stop himself and reached out and felt the braid of Elsa's hair. "_I like it like this. But, I like it more when it's free." _Jack took only shallow breaths. He was all too aware of how close he was to her. Frost began to form around them and on the tips of his fingers. Elsa didn't breathe. He removed the band that secured her hair. It was still braided but laid on her shoulder. He smoothed her bangs back from her face.__"_I like it better too." _She said quietly removing his hand politely from her face. There it was again, that feeling when they touched. It was a rush. It threatened to overcome Elsa and when she sought to take her hand back Jack held it tighter. Her breath hitched and she was forced to stand there and look into the face of this strange boy._

_ After a few moments he smiled and said playfully "_Now, wasn't that interesting? Where would you like to go, Elsa?" _Elsa held her hand to her chest. "_We should go to my library and talk about what Bunnymund told me last night." _Jack pouted, "_Bunnymund? Is that why you called me here? I'd rather just hold your hand again and figure that out." _Jack batted his eyes._ _Elsa giggled. She quickly covered her mouth. A queen shouldn't giggle. Jack grabbed her up in his arms _"Where's this library, Elsa?" _Elsa was breathless "_Put! Ugh! Put me down!" _Jack laughed _"If you won't tell me, then I'll find it myself." _With that Jack ran throughout the castle. He slid down the staircases and burst through the doors of various rooms all while Elsa's cries turned from protestation to laughter._

*1 Leaves Eyes. "Ankomst". Lyrics Kristine, Liv; music composers Krull, Alexander; Thorsten, Bauer; Röderer, Mathias; Lukhaup, Christopher. _Vinland Saga_. Napalm Records, 2005, CD.


	11. Chapter 11 Pitch's Plan

_Jack found the library and laid Elsa down on the chaise lounge. He hovered over her and dropped quietly to his knees beside her. Elsa was barely breathing as he stroked her hair out of her face. She lifted her hand and gently brushed her finger tips across his lips. His breath chilled her fingers and ice formed. He held her hand against his face feeling the energy again. They closed their eyes and stayed silent for a time. Elsa stirred. She was still uncomfortable breaking the rules so blatantly. It was hard going against years of conditioning to never have inappropriate contact with the opposite sex. What she was doing was scandalous. Somewhere, she knew Anna was smiling in approval. _

"So, what did Bunnymund tell you, snowflake?" _Jack whispered as her traced his finger tips up and down her arm. He didn't mean for it to sound as seductive as it did and Elsa's heart was pounding in her chest. He looked back at Elsa asking her with his eyes if touching her was okay. She nodded. Once she caught her breath she laid her hand on his and with her typical Queenly voice said "_Bunnymund says that you and these "Guardians" are concerned that this year's Easter will be ruined by Pitch. Apparently my parents had a grimoire in their possession that was given to them by the trolls. They were to protect it and conceal it so that it would never fall into the hands of evil. Bunnymund fears that the grimoire is in the possession of Pitch now. He believes that my parents had it in their possession when their ship sank and they perished. Since the book is magical it returned itself to it place or origin. Meaning, where ever the witch or warlock created it first is where it returned to." _Elsa's face was contorted with pain. Speaking about her parent's wasn't easy. _

_Jack listened and processed what Bunnymund had told her. It was only half of the truth. He knew he had to hold back but he felt he should tell her more. _"Does this upset you?" _He whispered as he straightened himself up. "_Yes. I only want to protect my people." _Elsa turned onto her side. She took in the library she had created. Its icy walls were chiseled into book cases. She even had an icy ladder to climb the walls. She had had some of her favorite books moved to the ice castle along with some of her favorite pieces of furniture. Of course, there were ice creations but these pieces had sentimental meanings. "_Do you want me to tell you more?" _Jack stood up and walked to the fire place. He was startled to see that when he lit the fire it didn't melt the ice. "_Yes." _Elsa said as she sat up. "_If Pitch controls the grimiore he will more than likely cast the entire world into the shadows. There will be no day and there will be no night. He will destroy the boundaries between the living and dead and he will torment everyone for eternity. You won't have to worry about nightmare horses appearing when they'll be all around you out in the open. The reason he's targeting Easter is that this year on the calendar that the grimiore follows that day is very special and the only day Pitch could seize power with the grimiore." _Jack's face was grim and hollow looking. "This isn't the fun loving boy I've seen. He's completely serious." Elsa thought. "_How do we stop it?" _Jack came back to her side. "_We look for the book and personally, I want to figure out what's going on between us when we touch. But, that's just my personal opinion."_ Jack said nervously._

_Jack started from the beginning. He told her about saving his sister and becoming a guardian. He told her he was mischievous and once he became a guardian he became the guardian of fun. He told her how much it hurt. How everyday it had hurt for people to walk by him and through him. How hollow he felt. He told her about following his sister till she died and then her daughter and her daughter's daughter until he lost touch. He mentioned hearing about the Snow Queen of Arendelle and he admitted that he only chose to come along because he wanted to see her for himself. _

_"_So, your name is Jackson Overland Frost, you're….217….immortal…and you can control ice and snow just like me." _Elsa said the last words with wonder. _"Is that why you don't notice the frost that forms on you from me?" _Jack laughed casually "_I guess not. I actually really like it. I also like you when you're not in control. I don't know much about you but I feel like I already know you."

_Elsa smiled. She didn't feel as relaxed as him but being away in the castle of ice did make her let her guard down. She told him about growing up and about hurting Anna. As she told him the story she thought about something. Anna was dying and her father ran to their study to grab a book. When opened it, it was written in a strange language and that's what told him to go to the trolls for help. _

_"That just might be the grimoire!" she thought. "_Jack! I might know where it is!" _She yelled breathlessly. Jack perked up and smiled. It was such a lovely smile. He had amazing teeth that were so white and pure. "Just like him" she thought happily. Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her up into an embrace. He blushed deeply and Elsa could tell that she made him nervous, even if he was relying on his humor to hide it. _

_"_Let's go, Elsa. I hope you like the wind." _He carried her outside and summoned the wind. Elsa gasped as her feet left the stone. She was amazed to be so high and to feel so alive and free. "_Jack!" _she yelled._ _Jack turned to look at her. "_What's wrong my lady?" "You don't know where you're going." "Oh. Yes, about that." _He laughed as Elsa directed him to the castle in Arendelle. _


	12. Chapter 12 A Kiss of the Hand

_Jack held Elsa tightly against his chest. He cradled her by warping his arms around her tiny waist. She smelled incredible. His whole body ached having her so near. She was taking in the sights of Arendelle as they flew through the sky. They watched the workers return home to lit hearths. They watched the mothers call their children on for dinner and prepare them for bed. She made tiny gasps and sighs of joy; each one was music to his ears. _

_Elsa had never been touched by a man like this and if it had been anyone other than Jack she may not have handled it so well. She felt strange. She felt like remembered something. Then it hit her nearly knocking the air out of her lungs. She was by the see and running into the water. There was ice forming over the troubled waters, boats smothered in flames while the enemy retreated, and a boy in the water unconscious and drifting through the waters. Then they were on the shore of the beach. She realized she was the girl pulling a young man from the hot waters._

_The sand is rough on her knees as she bends over to breathe life back into this boy. He's been badly burned and she soothes his wounds with ice. He awakes and her heart skips. Her hair is pooled upon his chest and shoulders forming silky white swirls. He opens his eyes. He reaches up and smiles weakly. Men are yelling on the beach looking for him and she's scared that they will come and burn him again or worse tear them apart. He lightly touches her face and she tenderly kisses the inside of his hand. He whispers "hide me with locks from your hair." _

_Elsa gasps as she is brought back into reality. They've arrived at the castle and Jack has taken her back up into his arms. He looks down at her with a confused look. "_Well, have you returned to me finally?" _Anxiety is clear in his voice. "_I don't know what…I have no idea what just happened. You can put me down." _Jack relaxes and puts Elsa down on the floor. "_Good. Because I don't know where I'm going." _Elsa ran into her father's study where she began searching for the book. After 20 or 30 minutes of finding nothing she sat down in despair. Jack was trying his best to not make her more stressed out. "_What does it look like again?" _Jack asked as he skimmed the shelves. "_It's brown leather with gold embossment." _Elsa was defeated. Then Jack appeared in front of her. She looked up and he dangled a book in front of her. "Snowflake, _where would you be without me?" _he purred. _

_Elsa took the book in her hands and smiled. As long as she had this book Pitch couldn't follow through with his plans and the world would be saved. Jack sat next to her. He was very still and was deep in thought. Elsa looked over and tapped him. "_Mmm?" _Jack's eyes were still clouded. "_We have it now. Everything will work out right?" _Elsa tried to sound confidant but she was still unsure. "_Yes, I believe so. So, what do I get in return for finding it?" _Jack smirked as her turned back around to look at the giant portrait of Elsa's parents._

_ Elsa thought about his words and looked back at him. She took his hand and raised it to her face. Jack looked at her hesitantly and Elsa kissed the inside of Jack's hand. What happened next is something she didn't expect. _


	13. Chapter 13 A Frosted Study

_Jack grabbed Elsa and pulled her across the bench into his arms where he kissed her. He was breathing hard and she couldn't even comprehend the fact his lips were on hers. He pulled away and looked at her searchingly. His eyes were wide in shock as if he himself couldn't believe what he was doing. She was barely breathing as he grabbed her wrist. His hands were rough and strong. She knew he had worked fields when he was human. He turned to kiss her wrist and Elsa sighed. Slowly he kissed down her arm, glancing back every now and then to meet her eyes while his other hand on the small of her back brought her closer. Elsa had never been touched this way and her head was spinning. She grabbed his shoulder to brace herself; she feared she would faint. Jack released her arm and kissed her, this time with more passion. _

_The energy between then consumed them. Her hands combed through his hair passionately as he pushed her down onto the bench. With a free hand he traced her jaw line and then her neck stopping when he found the end of her braid. He took it in his hand and fondled her hair as he tenderly kissed her lips. The bench had turned to ice beneath Elsa's back causing such a sensation that she shook from head to toe. He created more ice on her back as he trailed down it. She gave him a soft slap on the arm. Jack was obviously pleased with her reaction and he playfully bit her bottom lip before deepening his kiss. Neither of them had ever had contact with the opposite sex like this but there was something familiar and reassuring about what they were doing that the two quickly found a rhythm. Jack had dreamed of this the entire night before and he loved every minute of it. Every sigh that escaped her was a gentle sign of approval for him to keep going. His hands traveled down to her waist and hips. He grabbed the thick fabric of her dress. It gathered snuggly in his hand as Elsa stroked his back. He kissed her neck and settled in the crook, kissing, freezing, and breathing her in._

_The study was covered in ice from Elsa's anxiety. It had even started to spread out into the hallway where Anna took notice. Anna was concerned that her sister had decided to close herself off again. Perhaps, the study had triggered something and Elsa was acting out in frustration. She thought about turning away until she heard a small sound from the room. It was Elsa but she'd never heard her make such a sound. So, deciding to be the strong supportive sister that she thought Elsa needed, Anna rolled her shoulders back and marched down the hall to the study._

_Jack was still gripping Elsa's dress up around her hips. The multiple layers of crinoline were acting as a barrier between them. Their kisses were urgent and deep. Elsa started to frost the skin on the back of Jacks neck causing him to moan. He loved the sensation of her cold touch. He returned the gesture by concentrating on freezing the fabric in his hands all the way through her dress to the flesh of her hips. Elsa gasped._

_Then the door of the study opened to reveal Anna. "_Elsa, are you okay? I thought I heard…" _Anna saw Elsa on the bench and from her perspective it looked as if she was being debauched by some stranger. Fearing for her sister's reputation Anna grabbed a metal vase next to the door and charged towards her sister's attacker. _


	14. Chapter 14 Avigdor

"Anna, no! Please!" _Elsa was too late. Smack! "_Ow! No! Please!" _Anna had hit Jack on the back of head. Jack was startled and blasted Anna with cold wind till she hit against one of the bookshelves. Once she hit she slumped down against it. Elsa was shocked. Jack was over by Anna before Elsa could blink. "_Anna, Anna! I'm sorry! I didn't know it was you." _Jack was shaking her gently and stroking her face. "_I'm…..I'm….good. Yeah…. I hit you…" _Anna was trying to focus. She'd hit her head pretty hard against the shelf. "_What were you doing to Elsa!?" _Anna hit Jack on the chest and stood up. "_What were you doing Elsa? I thought you were being debauched by a stranger! I was worried." _Jack started to laugh. Nothing was funny, he was just extremely nervous. Elsa blushed and hid her face in her hands. All of the ice started to chip off her back and she tried to move her skirt back over her calves but it wouldn't budge. "Oh no Jack, what have you done?" she thought as she struggled more. Anna was thoroughly confused and she stepped back to take in the scene. Elsa's hair was tousled, Jack was on top of her, there were noises, and Oh God, what had she seen?_

_Elsa sat up and Jack started to thaw the room. Anna stood there motionless. "_Anna? Can you say something?" _Elsa whispered. Anna turned to look at her sister and her face was emotionless. "Oh. No, she must hate me. She's never quiet." Anna blinked a few times and then smiled. She ran over to Jack and hugged him as tight as she could. "_Are you going to marry Elsa? I always wanted a brother! Can I be in the wedding? If you have kids you should name one after me. I mean, I'm pretty wonderful. Are you able to control ice too? _Anna gasped as she grabbed his hand. _MAKE SOMETHING SNOWY!" _Jack was hesitant and embarrassed. He tried to do something impressive but he could only frost over his hand. "_WOW. Err…. Yeah, that's not as cool as what Elsa can do but it's a start." _Jack grabbed her as she turned. "_No, no, no, I was just nervous." _Anna patted his arm. "_Oh. Yeah, of course." _She sought to soothe him with her voice as she patted his frosted hand. "_It happens to every guy. Don't worry. There's nothing to be ashamed about." _Elsa giggled and Jack's jaw dropped to the floor. Elsa let out a loud laugh and they all became silent. This made her more nervous and she quickly froze the room over again encasing herself in a cocoon of ice._

_After Jack thawed Elsa and Anna had asked Jack even more about his intentions with her sister, Elsa took control of the situation. _"Please call for Bunnymund and Kristoff right away. We have the grimoire. Now we need to know what to do with it." _Anna turned to Jack "_You heard her. Go get Bunny and Kristoff." _Jack shook his head no. "_I think she told you, _He pointed at Anna, _to go." _Anna shook her head and laughed. "_Maybe, but I'm not leaving you alone with my sister. Kristoff should be at the tavern by now. You better get a move on it." _Anna practically shoved Jack onto the balcony of the study. She slammed the doors and locked them. _"I know you can fly. Bye now." _Anna waived to Jack while Elsa appeared in the window next to her with a smile dancing at the corners of her mouth. Jack could make it alone for a few more minutes. _

_Jack arrived quickly at the Tavern. He didn't want to waste any time. He found Bunny talking to a man behind the bar. As Jack neared, Kristoff came up from behind and laid a hand on Jacks shoulder. "_Hey. Long time no see." _Kristoff spoke with such confidence that Jack didn't hear the sarcasm. "_Yes. Well, Elsa has called us all to the castle." _Kristoff bent closer to Jack's face and smirked. "_So, we're on first name basis with the Queen now, are we? I guess since you took a stroll in her skirts already" _Kristoff laughed heartily while Jack withered life a flower on winter from embarrassment._ "Oh! I didn't mean anything." _Kristoff hit Jack on the back. Jack turned back to Bunnymund and walked up to the bar. "_Bunnymund, Elsa and I found the you-know-what." _Bunnymund's eyes widened and his ears perked up. "_Good. Great, mate. Well, let's get going then."

_Jack turned to the barman and said "_Excuse me, do you know where Charlotte is?" _The man put the glasses down and smiled sadly. "_Charlotte is occupied with a few personal matters." _Jack nodded and replied_ "Yes, I know. Tell her I'm here if she needs someone to talk to and if there is anything I can do, even if it's taking a snowball to the face, I'll do it for her." _Jack turned to walk away and the man reached out to him gently pulling his shirt. "_Thank you, really. How do you know Charlotte?" _Jack turned back and said brightly "_I'm staying here while in town. She's been so wonderful to us. How do you know her? Is she your boss?" _Jack smiled and the man did too. "_Well, she's my boss for life I guess." He chuckled. "I don't follow?" Jack shook his head. "She's my wife. You must be Mr. Frost?" Jack was at a loss for words. "Lotte leads a very interesting life. Lovers and husbands and probably a wife here and there." He thought to himself shaking his head while smiling. "Well, yes. The name is Jackson Overland Frost." Jack extended his hand and the man took it. "That's a fancy name you've got there. My name is Avigdor." _Bunnymund hopped hurridly towards jack, ripping him away. "_Let's go, mate! This is more important."

_And with that they exited the Tavern and headed to the castle. _


	15. Chapter 15 Uller and Skadi: A Poem

_They arrived at the castle but something was off with Jack. He felt like he would wretch right there next to the fountain. Bunnymund stopped walking and so did Kristoff. They waited on him. "_Mate must be ill. That's new. We haven't been ill since any of us became what we are. Now, we feel pain and such from others like us but this is different." _Bunnymund grew thoughtful. Kristoff seemed just as puzzled. "_So, ever since you came to Arendelle you've been like one us? You've felt and ate and drank just like one of us. Maybe that's why he's ill? It's all been too much or worse, it may be wearing off?" _Kristoff was cut off by the sound of Jack collapsing to the ground. Bunnymund rushed to Jack's side and lifted his head. "_Oh why do you do this to me? I'm old. This is a stressful week and I don't have time for you to be all weak in the knees over here. Why can't we ever just take a trip to Oz for some excitement? This is what cold weather does for you. It makes you faint. Oz is warm and full of beaches, mate. Mate! Mate! Come on, come on." _Bunnymund slaps Jacks face. "_We've got a yarn to have, mate. Wake up." _Kristoff grabs Bunnymund's hand. _"Hold, on. Something's not right. Just let him come to naturally. Something's up. We may need to take him to my family." _Bunnymund's face looked gaunt. "_The trolls? Why?" _Kristoff picked Jack up and laid him on a bench. "_Just give him 10 minutes and if he's not awake then we'll take him."

_Jack was on the shore of a beach. He'd been pulled from the water and was looking up into the face of the maiden who had pulled him from the waters. Her faced was blurred at first. He heard her crying over him because she thought he had died. Apparently, she had brought him back to life with her cool breath. He reached up to comfort her, but heard the voices of angry men. He knew they were coming for him. He knew he didn't have much time but he didn't want to scare her. She kissed the inside of his hand and her hair moved around him like a veil of pure innocence. All he wanted was for her to hide him. "Hide me with locks from your hair." She tried to smile and breathed a layer of frost into his hand. He was amazed. "She's perfect for me. Thank the gods." "_I've tried to soothe your wounds." _She whispered. Her accent was strange but beautiful. He saw his wounds were covered in shallow pools of ice. They glistened with the red and gold of the violent landscape. This maiden leaned closer and whispered sadly "_Sometimes life's just a curse." _Her sadness was too much for him to bear. He combed his fingers through her hair and replied "_Then let it curse me with you. Let us make a kingdom of perfect snow-white isolation." _He pulled her closer and they shared each other's lips. When the men were closer she righted herself and pulled him up with her. She supported him as she carried him behind the rocks where they stayed as the men searched. They were calling for a king and they were lighting a pyre. _

_Jack felt as heavy as stone as he awoke on the bench. He feared that his lungs were filled with black smoke and his skin felt inflamed. He heard water then smelled the glycinias around him. He took in the courtyard in all of its grandeur. He would have rather been on the shore feeling the icy breath of the maiden who pulled him from the waters. Icy breath and soft hands…..Jack's breath hitched and he sprung from the bench. Elsa was the maiden. What was going on? Why was he having these dreams? We're they dreams? What was going on? Was this a past life? Is that possible? He needed to ask Elsa._

"Mate, you need to calm down. We need to go inside." _Kristoff was restraining Jack and Bunnymund was straightening his hoodie. He tried to relax. "_Bunnymund, something is wrong with me." _Bunnymund shrugged. "_There's always been something wrong with you. You're mischievous and you never pull your weight. You'd rather be making snow angles than working. Yet, for some reason I've grown to like you. Don't push me." _He was teasing until he said "_This is important." _Jack could tell there was something ominous in Bunnymund's voice. He just didn't know what that could be. _

_Once inside they all sat in the grand hall again. Elsa was cut off from Jack by Anna and Kristoff. She blushed when she saw him. "_Alright, let's hear it Queen Elsa." _Bunnymund said this as he pulled out a chair and rested his feet on the golden table. "_Um. Well, Jack and I found the grimiore. Therefore, everything will be just fine now." _Elsa laid her hand on the book as she stood up from her chair to make the declaration. "At least, I hope so. I must be brave. I can't show them what I'm feeling. I must conceal this worry. I must not feel it." Bunnymund laughed. "_Why don't you open the book, Elsa?" _Everyone looked at each other. Why would she need to open it? "_Why? Why should I open it?" _She lifted the cover and the pages began to turn. Runes appeared on all of the pages and then they stopped on one of the pages. There, a picture had been painted of a fair maiden who was the spitting image of Elsa and next to her a man who was without question Jack. Their names were embossed in gold script: Uller and Skadi. A note was written in penmanship similar to Elsa's very own. The note read: _

_**You were torn from me.**_

_**Flesh and bone removed from me.**_

_**Return to me.**_

_**You shall be cursed to me.**_

_**Come as my friend, my lover, my soul.**_

_**Come to me and unite frost and snow.**_

_Silence filled the room. No one dared make a move. "_Well, then it's just like Manny said it would be." _Bunnymund sat up and looked at Elsa. "_This isn't the first time you and Jack have met, apparently. Jack is actually the ancient god Uller and you're the goddess Skadi. You've also had other encounters in various past lives, not all happy. I did some investigating in the castle while you were away using Charlotte's tunnel and found out that your parents had been compiling all sorts of information about it. Jack dying in Burgess before meeting you 200 years ago threw them off. The last time you met was around the third crusades. Jack was a Viking King and something traumatic happened. I don't know what and Manny wouldn't reveal anything about it. Things were supposed to right themselves the last time Jack appeared but he was cut short. Somewhere around that time this grimoire was created. We're not sure why or when or who made it. I personally think that now that we have it you should read it and then destroy it." _Everyone was still stunned. _

_All of the sudden Anna burst into nervous laughter. That triggered Jack to do the same. Kristoff pushed himself away from the table and gathered his things. He kissed Anna and excused himself and said he would return. Jack stood up and walked over to Elsa who was still starring at the picture. He stopped short of her when Anna stood up and embraced Elsa. "_Well, you must have really loved him to keep popping up like that. Am I your favorite sister of all that you've had?" _Elsa looked at Anna. Anna was shaken but she was putting on the bravest face. Elsa held her closer "_Anna, do you believe this? How could you?" _Anna smiled and took Elsa's hand. "_I believe it because I know that anything is possible. You have the power to control ice, Elsa. I've seen the magic that lives in you. Jack can control ice too and Bunnymund is a talking Bunny who brings joy to children with eggs on Easter. I found Kristoff and therefore, the love of my life. I couldn't image a world where things like that were not possible. I believe, Elsa. Isn't that the best thing, to believe in something?"

_Elsa hugged her sister. _"We have 3 days till Easter. I'll read the grimiore and try to find a way to destroy it. But, I'll need Jack to help me." _Jack blushed and stepped forward to be closer to her. Anna backed away and Kristoff re-appeared. Anna took kristoff to the library to explain what the next three days would be like and Bunnymund pulled another egg from his bag. "_I thought that if Pitch was going to appear we might as well have the best eggs I've ever decorated." _He held up a sapphire blue egg with silver leafing. The leafing swirled around the egg and when Elsa's eyes found the pattern she realized that the leafing formed the outline of her face. It also created a display of snowflakes just like the ones they had encountered on their first day in Arendelle. "_I love it. They'll be wonderful." _Bunnymund poked his chest out clearly pleased and flattered at her reaction. "_We need to meet tomorrow. Let's make it dinner at the Tavern. And Queen Elsa, try not to read the grimiore between 1 and 3 in the afternoon just to be safe. We have no idea what the witch or warlock may have inscribed in it for protection and you're parents left not warnings." _Elsa shook her head in agreement. _

_After Bunnymund left Jack and Elsa stood alone in the hall. Jack had moved closer to Elsa and was gently touching his fingertips into the palm of her hand frosting her skin as he went. His head was bent down to avoid her gaze if she were to try and meet his. She leaned her head against his chest and he reached to pull her closer. Jack kissed her softly on the top of her, breathing her in as he undid her hair. _"Let's go to my room and talk about this, Jack." _Elsa whispered slowly. She took his hand and pulled him towards the doors. He quietly grabbed the silk sash at the back of her dress as he followed her. She never felt him do it. _


	16. Chapter 16 No Key

_Elsa opened the door of her room. It had changed dramatically since the coronation. Anna had thought it best that they spruce it up a bit. Not only would it be better to bring in a breath of fresh air to the room that had acted as a prison for Elsa but they could do it together. Anna and Elsa had done well, Elsa had picked almost everything herself and strangely enough, she had pieces made by craftsmen from her own sketches. Anna had asked her where she had seen such furniture and Elsa had told her that she had had the most vivid dreams about them and wished for them to be made for her. _

_The marble floor was broken up by new carpets of fine silk. There patterns were gentile twists of grays, gold, and black. In fact, most of her furniture had a silver sheen to it. The marble was white with an inlay of onyx and her bed was fit for a queen with its plush duvet of black silk. The canopy was black lace with edging that upon close inspection revealed themselves to be tiny snowflakes. Her sheets were the exact color blue as the sky of Arendelle. _

_A grand fireplace stood between two large French doors clothed in heavy fabrics that were held back by dark metal handcrafted hands. Her side tables had the same metal hands for pulls but the hands were palm out with the third eye in them. Her closet was filled with fine creations that were referred to as dresses. The word "dress" did them not the justice they deserved, for they were works of art. Many had fur collars and there pallet was almost exclusively colors one would find in winter, save for vivid greens that spanned the shades of the forest and the browns that represented tree bark throughout all seasons. Above the fire place was a large oval mirror that was spotted with age. Before the raging fire was a large silver washbasin in which Elsa took her baths by the light of the moon. _

_Elsa walked forward to a large desk where she sat the grimoire down in the light of the window. She looked at the pages while Jack took in the sight of her. She undid her hair allowing it to spill over her shoulders and the room began to chill. She sat at the table until the hour of midnight. _"My life was miserable. I've hated myself for so long. I've felt ostracized and forlorn. I've even sought to take my own life. I've sought to pray away the curse of this ice and I've prayed to never hurt anyone I loved."_Elsa placed her hands on her temples. "_My father watched over this castle and its courts. My door was locked with iron and I thought," _Jack walked over to the fire and stroked the wood. "_You thought?" _He whispered. "_I thought I had no key with which to unlock it." _Elsa said these words loudly. She enunciated every syllable clearly. _

_"_Have you seen things, Elsa?" _Elsa nodded yes. "_Have you, Jack?" _Jack walked to her and fell to his knees. He laid his head in her lap and she stroked his face and hair. "_You saved my life." _Elsa became still. "_No." _Her eyes brimmed with tears. "_No, Jack. I was too late."


	17. Chapter 17 Sail On By

_Elsa sobbed violently in the grand chair. Jack gathered her up and sat himself in the chair while she rested on his lap and laid her head into the crook of his neck. She sobbed "_I wanted to" _she started to choke "_to save you but they ripped you away and held me down. I had to watch as they_" she started to shake and her sobs wracked her whole body. "_What did they do to me, Elsa?" _Elsa lamented "_They burned you on a pyre."

_Jack was suddenly rocked by another vision. They were behind the rocks and Elsa was fighting the fire that was consuming his body from the inside. He'd never been that warm and he realized that these burns were not regular burns. There was something different about the fire that consumed his boat and him. He realized that she was using her power to try and heal him. He lifted his arm to reach back up to her shoulder. She had laid him down to treat his wounds. His movement startled her and she turned to face him. "_I need to know your name, maiden." _Jack felt himself smile. He was trying to charm her. "_You know me King Uller. To everything its own season and this is one is ours again. I won't let you die." _Jack did remember her. He knew who he was and he knew they were in danger. The men who were after him were at war with his legion of gods and they had grown tired of winter in their lands. They sought to finish him forever. They sought to keep him from ever coming back in another life. _

"Why can't you heal me, Skadi? Or is that too hard for you to do?" _He teased but this was a serious question. "_I've never seen anything like this burn. It never cools. It's frightful. It pains me to touch it. It feels me with fear." _Elsa bent down and started to kiss and lick the wounds, blowing her cool breath throughout his tired body. He was burned over his heart and she licked this wound care and love. She trailed down over the smaller ones on his ribs and around his navel. She then focused her attention on the burns around the tops of his hips. She licked these as deep as she could build layers of ice inside. Her soft lips barely left his skin and soon he started to feel relief overcome him. His relief turned to pleasure as she caressed his exposed midsection still blowing over the areas where his wounds had been. His flesh started to heal back and the ice chipped away. He sat up taking Elsa in his arms where they shared each other's lips again. They intended to live another life cycle together as one. _

_But then the men found them. Jack raised his fists against them and fought as hard as he could while Elsa sought to encase the warriors eternally in ice. She was tightly coiled like a snake ready to bite and her hair whipped around her as she forged a cat of nine tails out of flexible strands of frosty ice. She whipped those who were unfortunate enough to be close to her. She relished every heart she stopped from beating. Jack was aroused by the sight of her fierce and unforgiving confidence. She stood in the light of the moon and let everything go._

_He was weak but he was able to forge a deadly sword of ice. The enemies' shields splintered under the unforgiving blade. Their runes were, however, left hole on the shattered shield. He found that puzzling. But there was no time for that. He had to fend off an attack from a large bald man with a black horse tattooed on his head. He slew 10 men wearing the crest of his neighbor's lands. These Vikings believed that dying in battle was righteous and their only way to Valhalla. They quickly overcame him after he heard Elsa's cries. She had been caught in a net that was melting through her ice. How was that possible? It glowed with runes and black sand. _

_The men forced Jack to his knees. They restrained his hands behind his back with shackles of black sand. Elsa was pinned and restrained in a similar fashion. She sought any weakness in the net that would allow her to escape and free Jack. Her eyes were wide with fear. He'd never seen her in all of their lives like this. _"Skadi" _is all he was able to say before being kicked in the ribs onto his side. He heard a man's voice "_Uller, so nice of you to sail on by today." _When Jack's vision came back he was looking up into the face of Pitch. _


	18. Chapter 18 The Funeral Pyre

_Jack was lifted up by the remaining men. Pitch walked over to Elsa where he tightened the net around her body. He bent down and with a smirk licked her face. "_You taste better than I thought. You wreak of fear, love. I'm tired of your perpetual love story popping up through the ages. You're snowy displays of love give hope to the simple folk who live here and I hope to usher in a new age of hopelessness. One where the harvests are slim and the people are more concerned with living day to day than wasting their time on happy thoughts of their lovers." _Pitch's sand formed a picture of a village where the farmers tilled their fields. "_They pray to you, Uller, for a harsh frost and thick snow so that the ground will become soft in the spring and planting will go well. Skadi, with you occupied the game will be scarce for they will not enter the mountains. You're rivers will not freeze into those beautiful waterfalls, ensuring that the fish will merely die after spanning and their eggs will flourish before spring leaving what's left in the forest to annihilate the their population. The food chain will simply break down." _All of this was echoed in the dark sand and at the last words the sand dispersed into tiny villages. They started to war and then mothers could be seen leaving their children hungry, poets putting their pens down , and priests forgoing their faith. All of them longed for two things: Life and Food. _

_Jack was at a loss for words. He only cared about Elsa. He wanted to free her and protect her. If she lived then the plan wouldn't function right. He could wait for another cycle. But, they had never broken the routine. They would live for 100 years or more and then die together. What would happen if they were separated? He couldn't think about it. He needed to save her and save these people from a new dark age. _

_But he was too weak. His wounds were healed but he had nearly drowned. The more Elsa cried the more frantic he grew. Pitch laughed. "_I intend to have a bit of fun before I kill you, Uller. Just know that after your death I'll take good care of Skadi." _With that Pitch slid his hands along Elsa's leg from calve to hip where he ripped the fabric of her dress. Jack was livid. Ice billowed from him, blowing Pitch into the water. Elsa tried to stand but instead the runes on the net became brighter and she started to burn. Her screams penetrated Jack's mind. He concentrated his snow onto her to cool her. Pitch was now behind him. He leaned to speak into Jack's ear "_Her ultimate nightmare is for you to die. Her nightmares feed the power of my net and with the help of a little fire magic she will burn or, rather poetically melt, if she does not calm down. You've got a few choices now." _Pitch flung Jack around to face the pyre "_You can fight me and I will stop your snow. There's little chance that she will calm herself down and that means you can watch her burn herself alive. Or you can go willingly to the pyre and bury her underneath the snow where she will not burn, but you will." _Jack had no choice. He left a concentration of snow that replenished itself covering Elsa. Pitch walked him to the pyre. _

_Jack couldn't give up so easily. He shook his hands out of the sand shackles and turned to summon a shield and another sword. He felt strange summoning the sword because he really wanted to feel an arrow between his fingers but it was all he could do. Pitch was clearly taken aback. Jack felt it in his bones that he could destroy Pitch in a one on one battle. He raised his shield and brandished his sword to behead Ptich and then his shield shattered. Jack felt the red hot end of a blade pierce him. He was on fire inside. His very blood felt like liquid iron. It coursed through him and then arrived at his heart. He felt so weak. "_The next time I see you" _Pitch snarled "_If, I see you. You will be no god and I will kill you." _His words were a hiss. He wrapped Jack in sand and deposited him on the pyre where Jack began to burn._

_He was scared but happy that he saved Elsa. He was almost peaceful until he heard something. It managed to overcome the roar of the fire. It was Elsa's screams. _


	19. Chapter 19 Two Unite

_Warning 18+ (Rated M)_

_Jack came to coughing from the smoke. He stood up nearly dropping Elsa. She was still softly crying and was clutching his hoodie. The moon was lower in the skyline and he knew he must have been out for a while. He had so many questions. He needed answers. How had he never remembered this when he fought Pitch originally? Is that why he tried to recruit him? Had Pitch forgotten him or had Pitch known all along? Jack looked down at Elsa. She was looking right into his eyes. She knew more than he did and that scared him. "_You watched me burn. You had to watch me burn." _Elsa nodded and her eyes brimmed with tears that dripped onto her eyelashes. They froze and glistened in the moonlight. "_And you've seen more." _Elsa nodded._

_Jack put Elsa down and she stood straight-backed in front of him. Her gaze searched his face for anything. "I need him to say something, anything. Do anything." Elsa stepped back to go anywhere other than stand in his gaze when Jack grabbed her by the arm. "_We can talk about it tomorrow." _He pulled her against his chest and embraced her, his lips found hers and they were back to the energy that consumed them before. Elsa felt Jack's hand rest on hip and then took hold of her rear. Then he slid his hand around her backside where it then rested on the small of her back. His kisses were salty like the sea. Their tears mixed riding the waves of their lips and their tongues. Elsa felt mad. She was engrossed in him and his smell but when he ripped the sash from her bodice she became bashful. He held it in his left hand as they parted from one another. _

_In the moonlight their shadows nearly touched. Elsa took in Jack standing in front of her. His gaze burned her with its passion, arousing her with its lust. Those blue eyes were electrifying and called her like the deep blue waters call the ice in harbors during winter. She couldn't imagine a world without him. All she wanted was to unite with him physically. She sighed in longing. She felt a surge of confidence much like the day when she left the castle for her own made of ice. She unbuttoned her collar of her dress down her chest to the smallest part of her waist. Once unbuttoned, she discarded the fabric and then unhitched the hoops of her skirts. Layers of crinoline fell around her feet. She stepped out of the halo of white layers in her corset, hosiery, and boots. Her hair fell free across her milky shoulders. She discarded her boots and walked to towards the chair behind Jack, her fingertips grazed his arm as she passed and the energy between then made Jack's skin raise into goose bumps. _

_Jack was shocked at her brazen behavior but pleased. It gave him more confidence. Elsa covered the grimoire with her papers and when she turned around Jack was unclothed. His body was illuminated by the moonlight and even though Elsa had never seen a naked man she thought herself to be a very lucky woman when she saw his manhood. He walked to her and kissed her mouth while his hands caressed her neck. One slid up to take hold of the roots of her hair causing a rush of energy to spring between them. Elsa sighed causing Jack to become more passionate. He moved his hand from her neck down her chest, stopping on her breast where held it long enough for Elsa to become flushed and break their kisses. Jack slid his hands around to her back and started to pull at the strings of her corset, attempting to free his snow white queen from the refinements of society. He liked her wild and unbridled. He leaned forward to continue kissing her. Her lips offered a feeble resistance against his and soon they overcame her with bites and deep kisses. Elsa was still uncomfortable and the room's temperature continued to drop until all was covered in the thin layer of ice. . Elsa put her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "_How will we get in the bed if you freeze it over, Elsa?" _Jack teased as exposed her. Jack blushed when she didn't reply. He was unsure if he should continue._

"We'll just have to break the ice then." _Jack met the gaze of a very different Elsa. Her eyes were serious and drank him in with an unquenchable thirst. Elsa pushed Jack towards the bed, her hands freezing his skin over. Jack laid down on his back on. _

_Once on the bed she climbed to his side where she began to kiss him wildly. She teased him with her tongue and when he offered resistance she bit his bottom lip, sometimes drawing blood. Jack moaned as she devoured him. She was on his right side and held his right arm down in her small hand. Jack raised his left arm to stroke her hair. Elsa violently removed her lips and stopped his arm. She peered back at him before kissing his neck and trailing down to his chest over his heart. From his heart she retraced her same route from the vision. This time there was no danger and they wouldn't be interrupted. Not this time. On his hips she came to rest. Jack sighed and shook with every kiss. His body betrayed his willingness. His arousal was hard to miss. Elsa moved herself over him, grazing him enough to illicit a gasp of frustration and peered back at Jack. He had had enough and he sat up pulling her onto his lap into another embrace where he proceeded to frost her skin over the places he touched. First the back of her arms and things and then her neck and breasts, every area he kissed frosted over causing her to writhe in ecstasy. _

_Jack moved to get on top of Elsa but she prevented him. She traveled her hands down his chest and into his lap. Jack was overcome by her touches. Her hair cascaded down her chest hiding her upper body and framing her face. "_You're the most beautiful thing that ever was or ever will be." _Jack whispered as forced her down on the duvet. They began devouring each other again with Jack's trail of frozen kisses moving down towards the tops of her thighs. He kissed her lightly around her hips and on the inside of her thighs. When Elsa moaned louder than before, he sat up. He took her in laid back on the covers glistening frost all over her body reflecting in the moonlight. Her fingers were broken apart by sections of the sheets she was gripping. He was more aroused than he thought possible. He moved his hands around to the back of her thighs, feeling the smooth skin slid across his palms, pulling her forward into a better position for him. The roughness of his hands made Elsa's womanhood pulsate. He leaned forward between her legs preparing himself for what was next to come. "_Jack…" _Elsa purred his name. "_Jack I'm nervous." _Elsa looked into his face with love but her anxiety caused more ice to form around them. Jack leaned forward and kissed the tops of her breasts tenderly. He mumbled "_You think I'm not?" _Elsa smiled "_What did you say?" _she asked innocently while moving her hips forward. "This woman" thought Jack. "_I said" _he kissed her breast again "_you think I'm not? We've had sex in countless lives and I can't remember a single one. There's a lot of pressure on me." _He sucked on her breast and nibbled it causing Elsa's breath to hitch and her back to arch. She ached for him. She needed him."_Well, you better remember. I don't want to be let down, Mr. Frost. I hear you're a fun guy." _She teased him as her breathing became shallow and her mind spun. Jack laughed and gave her devilish grin. He took hold of her and she could feel him waiting outside of her. "Please." She thought and then she felt him enter her._

_Jack and Elsa gasped. The sensation overwhelmed them. Elsa was uncomfortable as Jack eased himself inside and out of her slowly. The whole time ice grew around her thighs and up her back. Once Jack found a rhythm she began to relax and was able to enjoy being so close to him. She continued to tease him by freezing his neck. It seemed to be a very effective and sensitive area for him. She combed through his silky hair pulling it lightly here and there. He returned the favor by rocking her hips harder till she squirmed from flashes of hot pleasure. He sighed and moaned as he explored her deeper. The fire raged in the grand fire place but their love soon extinguished it with their layers of ice. Elsa felt wave after wave of pleasure and soon was holding on to Jack, digging her nails into his flesh. He moaned and sighed from the sensation while increasing his repetitions until they both came to their climatic end. _

_Elsa and Jack collapsed into one being. Her hair spread out around her head in a circle and Jack rested his head on her bosom till they caught their breath. Elsa was tired but the energy she felt from touching Jack kept her from falling into a deep slumber. She combed through his hair with her bloodied fingers. "_I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that to you." _Jack moved his head "_Mmm?" _He said dreamily. Elsa pulled her fingers from his hair to show him his blood all over her nails. Jack lifted his head to see. "_Oh. That? I liked that. I want you to do that again." _Jack kissed her fingers. _

_Elsa had an idea. "_Let me see your back. Turn over." _Jack reluctantly moved. Elsa sat up next to him. He looked at her and she blushed. She moved to cover herself with her hands. Jack was embarrassed because she was. Elsa gingerly touched his ravaged back. She leaned over and kissed them while blowing ice into the deep gashes like in the vision. After she filled each one Jack's skin started to come together again and the ice chipped off leaving only faint red marks where the wounds had been. "_You know, I think you might just have ice powers, Queen Elsa." _Jack chuckled as he rolled onto his back and pulled her down by his side. _

_Elsa smiled. _"Jack?" _Jack kissed her hand. "_Mmm?" _Elsa cast her eyes down. "_What is it snowflake?" _Jack purred. _"I am in love with you, Jack, deeply in love with you." _Jack laughed loudly. "_I'd hope so after all we've been through." _Elsa snuggled closer to Jack. "_I love you too. I'm never going to leave you and I'll never ask you to hide yourself. Is that okay?" _Jack was serious. Elsa pulled the duvet over them, cocooning them tightly together. "_Of course it is. It's wonderfully okay." _Elsa kissed Jack on the cheek and they fell asleep holding one another. _


	20. Chapter 20 His Hands

_Warning 18+ (rated M)_

_Elsa awoke in her room feeling warm. She had forgotten everything. There was no grimoire and there was no trouble. There were no fires and no black sand. She was safe in Arendelle and was prepared to do her duties as the Queen. She snuggled into her pillow, moving her legs up closer to her stomach. The stretch felt wonderful until she felt something behind her. She raised her head to look behind her and saw Jack asleep. He was asleep with a smirk on his face. She moved closer to him and felt him against her back. She remembered everything, including their night together. She blushed and felt a hot sensation creep over her body from her back to her chest. She couldn't believe that she was laying naked next to someone and to be laying next to Jack, a boy, was even more scandalous. She felt him stir, but it was to only move closer to her. In his sleep he started to caress her side sliding his arm around her stomach. He then became aroused. _

_Elsa considered stopping him but she knew that she wanted him to touch her. There was no point in pretending to be modest anymore. She wanted Jack and wanted him to want her. He kept rubbing her lower stomach and hips. His breathing was labored. She wondered what would happen. Would he wake up or would they just lie here like this forever? That was fine by her. _

_The more he touched her the more she became aroused. Her body started to shiver with his caresses. She started to push her body against his, focusing on his manhood. She wanted to repeat their actions last night. Jack made a noise that caught her attention. He started to speak in his sleep. Just words and quiet moans at first "Elsa," "Skadi," "please…," "Don't go." Mmm." And then phrases "Elsa I…please," "I love you," "Where are you going?" "I can do that…." Elsa turned over on her back and touched his face. Jack started to wake up. He grabbed her buttocks and opened his eyes. "_Good morning Elsa, opps, I thought that was a pillow." _He gave her a squeeze. Elsa blushed and hit Jack on the shoulder. "_I think you're lying through your teeth." _Jack raised his eyebrow and smirked. "_No. Not I. I could never lie to you." _Jack moved forward to kiss Elsa's nose. Elsa smiled. _"I can't believe yesterday happened. Or last night, for that matter." _Jack moved closer to Elsa. He moved his hand to her hip and then removed the cover. He looked her up and down. The look on his face was like he'd never seen anything like it before. "_We have a lot to do today, Jackson." _Elsa teased in a queenly tone. "_Jackson? Only one person has ever called me that." _He smirked. _"Who was that?" _Elsa retorted. _"My mother, but you're much more appealing." _Jack kissed her lightly on her cheek. Elsa's smile became bigger. "_We'll need to go over some more things that I've seen sometime today. What do you want to do before we do that and have the dinner? _Jack paused to think. He took her hair and moved it out of her face. He then sat up and got out of the bed. He came to the curtains and closed them at each door. He stoked the fire and walked back towards Elsa. Once he reached the bed he heard a knock at her door, "_Queen Elsa?" _A maid was at the door. _"Yes?" _Elsa said as calmly as possible. _"You didn't come to dinner last night and I didn't know what you'd like for breakfast. What would you like and when would you like it served?" _Elsa looked at the door for a moment. _"I don't want any breakfast but I would like lunch to be sent to me here in my chambers. I don't feel well and I have a lot of letters to write. I may need to take today as a personal day for merely resting and finishing letters. I'll also be extremely famished by lunch so could you bring enough for two?" _Elsa looked back at Jack and flashed him an impish grin. He was shocked. He must be a bad influence on his innocent queen. "Newly deflowered and now I've got her deceiving. Tisk Tisk…"he thought as he his mouth formed a smile. _"Of course ma'am. I hate to hear that you feel unwell. I will report all of this to the cook and I will have a personal talk with the head of the committee. I think they've been pushing you too much. Your sister does, too." _Elsa grew thoughtful. _"Thank you so much. I honestly appreciate that." _The maid could be heard leaving the door quickly. Elsa turned to see Jack at the latch of the canopy. He untied it and allowed the bed to be consumed in its heavy lace. _

_He crawled through towards her and laid down next to her where he had slept. "_I want to do you today." _He said with such seriousness. Elsa blushed a deep red and hit him again. Jack's eyes grew dreamy and he took her hand and kissed it. He softly continued, _"I want to stay with you forever. I want to be one with you and think of nothing but you until the end of time."

_Elsa frosted his lips with her fingers. When she pulled away he took her wrist and moved it back, inserting her fingers into his mouth. He began licking and sucking them slowly. Elsa's breathing slowed. She loved the feeling but she was too shy. She pulled her hand away and buried her face in the pillow. Jack laughed. _"I know it's strange, Elsa, but I want to make love to you and we've got to try it out a few times. I think we could really be good, don't you?" _He teased as ran his fingers through her hair from the nape of her neck to the end of the tresses. Elsa started to relax as he touched her. She nodded her head and Jack kissed her lips lovingly before turning her over. _

_From behind he pulled her towards him. Her buttocks nestled into his lap. She felt the heat from his sex and his hands started exploring her body. He traveled across her breasts and stomach and the tops of her hips. She warmed all over and quivered from his caresses. He started to kiss her back and then her shoulder, nipping at the skin lightly. Elsa started to gasp and she felt herself becoming more aroused. Jack took one of her breasts in his hands. That roughness of its touch was truly one of Elsa's favorite things about him. He fondled her breast and kneaded it as his other hand traveled down below her naval. Elsa's body shook from anticipation and hesitation of what his next move would be. Jack's breathing was shallow and quivered as well. He started tracing faint circles and shapes on the flesh between her naval and womanhood. _

_Jack continued to handle her breast by squeezing it and playing with her nipple. Elsa moaned and Jack decided to travel into her womanhood. Elsa's back arched and she pushed her head further into the pillow to muffle her sounds. Jack found that extremely arousing and his manhood started to throb against her. His hands explored Elsa until he found a particularly pleasing spot where he focused his attention. Elsa bucked her hips against his hand and her body moved with every wave of pleasure. _

_Jack was enjoying himself. He decided to explore more of her and made note of that spot for later. Elsa's breathing was labored and she was aroused to the point of frustration. Her womanhood pulsated and throbbed against his hand and his fingers were wet from her longing. Jack inserted his finger deeper into Elsa at the same time as he kissed and nipped the crook of her neck. Elsa let out a low and long moan as he stimulated her and inserted another finger. Elsa's hips were in sync with Jack's motions. She started to feel herself reaching her limit as the waves washed over her more frequently, each more powerful than the last. She started to moan louder and Jack feared someone would hear them, which made him feel strangely proud. He relished every sound that escaped her lips. He was being satisfied himself by the act of producing such a response from her and her body. _

_Elsa grabbed the hand on her breast. After a wave of pleaser rocked her more than the others she slid it down to his wrist where her nails penetrated the skin around it. Her other hand fell to his other arm where she trailed down his arm aching all over her body from pleasure. She was finally able to reach her end. Her whole body shook as she finished. Jack gripped her tighter, moaning himself from her frosty nails tearing at his wrist. She rode out the waves of pleasure as he kissed her neck and whispered things so quietly she couldn't understand them. _

_When the waves of pleasure were finished and Elsa had her breathing somewhat other control she released Jack's wrist and other arm. He simply embraced her and they laid there in silence for a while. Elsa was tired and a little amazed at what had just happened. She decided to turn around and face a very smug Jack. "_Why do you look like that?" _Elsa asked. "_Like what?" _Jack said innocently. _"Why do you look…smug?" _Elsa's voice shook a bit as Jack raised his eyebrow and smirked, "_Because I got you to react like that with just my hands." _He started to laugh loudly and Elsa hit him again. _"You're such a child! Why do you tease me so?" _She fake reprimanded him as she crawled on top of him. _"Because, I'm the guardian of fun. And it's extremely fun to play with you, my snow queen. In fact, you should let me play with you more." _Jack frosted Elsa's skin and she squealed with laughter. _"I love you, Jack. But, you just wait. I won't always be this shy and you'll be in for a surprise one day." _Elsa laughed. Her words rang true to her and Jack. He perked up immediately. "_I hope so. I think I've created a monster. I've deflowered you and now you're lying to maids about taking the day off. You're the queen Elsa, you should act more responsibly." _Jack lectured with his best Arendelle accent. _"I'll have you know that as Queen I can do whatever I please. I can do whatever I want with you and no one could say anything about it. So, you might want to stay on my good side before I freeze you for an eternity. Or I could keep you and have you use your hands on me for eternity. That's always an option now." _She bent down and kissed him deeply, biting his lower lip. When he tried to return the kiss she pulled away tormenting him over and over again. They laughed and laughed till Jack pulled her beneath him where he pinned her to the bed. He relaxed his grip on her and covered them with the duvet. Ice formed all throughout the room and tiny snowflakes fell outside the canopy. _

_When Elsa met Jack's eyes his face was serious. "_I guess we should talk a little now." _Elsa grew heavy with the weight of what was next to come. She moved herself and went to the table where she got the grimoire and brought it back to the bed. "_Just give me 30 minutes to check on what I read last night. I may not need the whole thirty." _Jack sighed and kissed side. "_Okay, but not a minute more. Please…"


	21. Chapter 21 Ask Her

_Jack fell asleep as he waited for Elsa to finish reading. His dreams were sometimes peaceful but soon they became troubled. He was once again reliving the night he became a guardian. He could see himself with his sister as they went to skate on the ice. He couldn't enjoy it knowing that he would soon die and that she was dead and her daughter and her daughter etc… But this was different. He saw things from a different set of eyes. He saw them from somewhere else or maybe he was just willing himself to see what followed his death. He saw his sister scream and cry. She ran to get help, or he assumed. When the townspeople came they were all sad. They said that they couldn't do anything and that maybe in the spring they could fetch his body for burial but that the ice was too risky. They were afraid to send out any of the boys around his age since the plague had ravaged his town and the others. 12 of his friends from the fields had died a few weeks earlier and so had girls around the age of his sister. That was why he wanted to take her ice skating, because he wanted to make her feel better. He wanted her to be a child. Death forced everyone to grow up too fast and that's the one thing Jack did not want for her._

_The people left and his parents took his sister home. His mother's cries echoed through the trees of the forest. What was once a beautiful blue hole for swimming and swinging on trees after the harvests were done was now a cold and desolate tomb. His own personal sarcophagus encased in bitter ice. He saw the moon high in the sky and then a small man appeared on the edge of the water. He stepped out onto the ice and Jack gasped. He tried to tell him to be careful and the man turned his head to look at Jack right in the eyes. He was small with a balding head with white tuffs on the side. His clothes were simple, a white cloth shirt and black cotton pants. He had no Jacket and his shoes were simple in construction. "shhhh, I was hoping this day would come" said the man as he raised Jack from the ice. His hair was now the familiar blonde and even though his eyes were closed Jack knew they were as blue as glaciers. "Who are you?" Jack asked with as much authority as he could. The man smiled. "Do you know who I am, Jackson? We've never actually talked before." Jack walked closer to him as his body was suspended in the air turning slowly in the moonlight. "No, I don't know you." Jack gripped his staff tighter. He didn't know this man and he didn't trust him. "Jackson, it's me. It's Manny." The man smiled and the moon seemed to shine brighter with him. "You!? You're the one who did this! Why? Why did you do this? Why did you-" Jack began to sob "Why did you leave me all alone?" He fell to his knees. "Jackson, I had to do it. I had to make things right. You know now that you're Uller and you know that Pitch is threatening everything you love. You've found Skadi, haven't you?" It wasn't really a question, more like a statement for Jack to accept. "Yes but, we have the grimoire now. Everything will be fine." Manny frowned. _

"_I've been waiting for this to unfold. The pieces are only as good as the whole(*1.)" Jack didn't understand. "Jackson, I saved you because you and Elsa had to meet and the cycle you were on was opposite of hers. She tried as hard as she could, even sacrificing the most sacred things to her, but at this rate you will always miss each other. You are also cursed by Pitch. He told you something before he killed you, do you remember?" Jack heard the words lick around his ears piercing his mind with them venom "The next time I see you" Pitch's voice snarled "If, I see you. You will be no god and I will kill you."_ _Manny walked closer to Jack and rested his hand lovingly on his shoulder. "Jackson, this is going to be strange but this is what you need to know. After Pitch killed you he took Skadi with him and his plan to usher in a new age of darkness began. Your land warred with its neighbors and then the third crusade began, crushing your people. You were replaced and forgotten. Pitch slowly used Skadi to help spread the Black Death, which you encountered in this life as well, even though it was nearing its end. He kept her trapped and isolated and made her his lover. When she died he lost almost all of his power. The world started to change slowly. He began to forget with the passing of time, due to a spell Skadi had cast upon her death. That's why he didn't fully remember you when you first encountered one another. But he is remembering now. There is so much to tell you and not enough time. I had to make you Jack Frost so that you could live to catch up with Skadi. After Pitch killed you in a ritual laced with dark magic you were doomed to come back for one final cycle as a human. You would die and that would be it. Skadi would continue to cycle and no one would stand in Pitch's way. You had to be able to help her. You can win against Pitch. You knew it before he killed you. You can make people believe in you, Jackson." _

_With that Manny hugged Jack tightly. He felt like a grandfather hugging his favorite grandson. Jack felt himself slipping and knew he was going to wake up. He heard Manny's last words "Ask Elsa who made the book. Ask her why she…."_

*1 Slipknot ._Danger-Keep Away_. Subliminal Versus. All songs written by Shawn Crahan, Chris Fehn, Paul Gray, Nathan Jordison, Corey Taylor, Mick Thomson and Sid Wilson. Road Runner, 2004, CD.


	22. Chapter 22 We're related

_Jack awoke in an empty bed. Elsa had moved to the tub and was bathing herself. Jack was covered in sweat from their love making and his dreams. He wanted to be comforted by Elsa, therefore, he got up and came to the tub. Elsa's hair was ringing wet and clung to her. It stuck to her jaw, exposing the curve of her face and then down her neck where it accentuated her collar bone. It came to rest on her full bosom. When she looked up at Jack she smiled brightly "_Do you want to join me?" _Jack laughed. "It'll save water" he thought. Jack climbed in and stretched his legs out around her. Elsa splashed him. "_Jack! There's not enough room for all that now." _She made a tiny mound of bubbles in her hand and formed them into a mock crown. She place the crown on her head and Jack laughed. Elsa cast an upset glance at him. "_Why are you laughing?" _Jack laughed more at her distress. She formed a crown and placed it on his head. "_There. Now you have one too. It looks good. Maybe we'll get you a real one." _Jack laid back in the cool water. "_One made of candy, please." _He rolled his shoulders and pinched her with his toes. _

"Jack, tell me what happened in your dream. You were upset and you said strange things." _Jack told Elsa about the dream. She didn't really seem upset or shocked. "_Elsa? I'd like some reassuring words or….anything…" _Elsa's eyes focused on unseen things causing Jack to worry more. "_I killed myself. I watched." _Jack became still. _"Why?" _Elsa stood up out of the tub and started to dry off. "_Because, Pitch was forcing me to be his lover and you know that's just the polite way of saying that he was rapping me. He wanted to wait till you came back and then he was going to kill you in your human form. I lost my mind when you died. He had worked with other sorceresses and necromancers to perfect the fire magic that he infused in the sand. I went….to a very dark place and I knew I had to do things…I made the grimoire, Jack. I made it in Burgess because I felt that that's where you'd come back. We always knew. One of us did. I went there and I gave the grimoire to your grandmother. Of course, you were born around 1480 and I made the grimoire in…..1208-1224….It was when the Estonians fell prey to the crusaders… I can't quite remember. Anyway I left it with a great-grandmother of yours and you were born and now we're here…"_ Elsa trailed off into mumbles. Her lips were moving quickly as if she was talking through things to herself. "It's a lot to keep straight" Jack thought. "_Elsa?"

_She finished braiding her hair and turned to face him. "_Mm?" _Jack was very confused. "_The grimoire always returns to its place of origin. If you made it and left it in Burgess, how did your parents get it?" _Elsa's eyes fell to the floor. "_When a witch leaves her grimoire with someone else, the books will return to them and whoever they give it to unless it is destroyed in some way. Then it will physically return to where it was created." _Jack didn't follow. "_I know but how-" _Elsa cut him off "_Jack, your sister is one of my great-grandmothers. Our families share blood. You stopped following before the match occurred." _Jack recoiled at the thought of being related to Elsa. "_Jack, it's really not that upsetting. First cousins marry sometimes. That's upsetting. You were born 217 years ago. Our blood is linked but barely. We can still have a family." _Elsa blushed as she said the words. Jack looked at her quizzically._ "You thought about that?" _Elsa nodded. "_Well, if you say its fine then I damn sure say its fine" _he teased as he began to lather himself with soap. "He takes everything in stride. I love him so much" Elsa thought to herself. _

_They both started when they heard a knock at the door. "_Queen Elsa, I have your lunch. May I serve you?" _Elsa stood up and walked to the door. "_I wouldn't want to get you ill. Just leave it and thank you ever so much." _After a bit she opened the door and brought lunch in to a clean Jack. They ate while Elsa explained things she had read. Jack grew heavy with the burden of its knowledge and he kept going back to the thought of Elsa pregnant with his child. That made him incredibly happy. She soon took notice that he wasn't listening to her. _

"Are you ignoring me?" _Elsa was very miffed. "_No. no. no, really. I was just" _Elsa threw a book at him. "_Elsa, I promise. I was thinking about you." _She threw more things at him. "_In the middle of me telling you how I was tortured and why things are going on?" _Jack shielded his face. "_I was thinking of you pregnant and some other things like that." _Elsa's eyes widened with shock. "_Jack….um….there's no time for things like that." _Jack moved closer to her. "_I know, but… I was just day dreaming." _He stroked her back. "_Tell me about Skadi and the grimoire." _Elsa perked up. "_No, Jack I won't tell you." _Jack frowned. "_Elsa, really?" He pouted and kissed her shoulder. "No, Jack. I'll show you." _Elsa laced her fingers through Jacks and ice began to form on both of them. She pricked her finger and let a single drop spread out on the frost. "_Just relax and close your eyes, Jack. I'm right here with you." _Jack did as he was told. He would always do what Elsa told him to do. _


	23. Chapter 23 If I Had A Heart

_Elsa and Jack were brought to a scene in the past. Skadi was walking through the small and newly settled town of Burgess. She wore a black cloak. Only her braid hung outside of the hood. She walked quickly into the trees where she gathered black dirt from the riverbed. She carried a gold knife and thin pieces of leather and other things that Jack and Elsa couldn't make out. She came to an area in the forest in front of a huge tree. The river lay behind it and she started to frost over the area in a circle. There she sat and time passed quickly as she wrote and wrote. She started to bind the leather into the covers of the book and her dirt was almost gone after the countless pages she penned in its black sooty ink. She drew and colored the picture of her and Uller last, inscribing the poem with fervor. Once completed, she used the knife to draw her own blood and the forest grew eerily quiet. Her chant began:_

"This will never end

'Cause I want more  
More, give me more  
Give me more

This will never end  
'Cause I want more  
More, give me more  
Give me more

If I had a heart I could love you  
If I had a voice I would sing  
After the night when I wake up  
I'll see what tomorrow brings

If I had a voice, I would sing

Dangling feet from window frame  
Will I ever ever reach the floor?  
More, give me more, give me more

Crushed and filled with all I found  
Underneath and inside  
Just to come around  
More, give me more, give me more

If I had a voice, I would sing1"

_Smoke billowed from her mouth as she sang the words. The book glowed and the tree bent itself till a rip formed. She wiped a bit of her blood on the tree, marking it as the place the grimoire would return to if destroyed. Jack thought that the tree was familiar and then he realized that this was the very place his house would soon rest on and that tree had provided him with branches to climb on and shade after a hard day in the field. She stood and turned around when a woman appeared. She looked exactly like his sister in her 30__th__ year. __"Morgen. Ich gruß dich von tiefem Herzens. Ihr2 sind um die richtigen Zeitpunkt gekommen." __Skadi said sadly. „Yes, well. You said this was important and I know it will be." The woman walked forward and took the book. She wrapped it in a red silken cloth. Skadi removed her hood to reveal a bruised and blackened face. She was tired and her eyes were dull. "You look horrible." Skadi's face paled. "It was hard, surviving this long. Pitch has sought to break me. I am tormented by nightmares of that day he took my heart. I am glad that he will be stopped one day but I wish it would have been in this life. I give you the book to keep. Pass it to your daughter and so on. Make sure it stays in the maternal line. That's how it must be. I know not exactly when he will arrive. When he does, you will be very, very, old. You will know no rest till he is born. I-" Skadi collapsed. The woman came to her and removed her cloak. She was dressed in a black laced bodice and black A-line skirt. Her arms were bare, bruised with bites and marks. "I shall take you to the doctor." The woman said as she lifted Skadi's limp body. "No…no you will leave me here. I must finish everything. He will come." The woman reluctantly set her back down. "How long may I stay?" Skadi's eyes fluttered. "Only for an hour or two, or until sunset." _

_Jack and Elsa waited as time slipped by. Elsa shook. Obviously things were about to change as black sand covered the ground. It curled like smoke around the tree and Skadi's form. Skadi had asked the woman to come back that night at midnight and she was far from this danger now. Jack took comfort in that. But he was not prepared for Pitch. Pitch had always been frightening but he was truly a terror now. His face was harsh and he was extremely cocky. He appeared at her side. Skadi had moved herself into an upright position with her cloak covering her. Her braid flew in the wind. "Hello, darling," His lips curled into a smile "I've found you once again. Why do you run from me? Why not just succumb and rule the darkness with me?" he stroked her hair. She never moved. "Because, love, I hate you." She finally said as he walked in a circle around her for the fourth time. Her tone was so cold it caused goose bumps to form on Jack's arm. Elsa was not as terrifying as Skadi was, yet. He didn't know if he would ever have been able to take it if those words were directed at him. His sand gathered all around her and it started weighing the ends of the cloak down, covering them in glistening runes. "Darling, you know I'd never hurt you that way. You're just so pretty in your pain." His voice was full of lust and longing. "That's why I isolate you. It's for your own good." Elsa shuddered next to Jack at those words. She was practically having a panic attack. "The poison's blood" Skadi whispered. Pitch turned his head with a look of confusion and Skadi met his gaze with a burning eyes. Her hand held the golden knife with frost forming over it she was too quick for him to stop before she slit her wrists. Blood mingled with his sand causing it to writhe and turn on itself. The sand dispersed and returned to Pitch. As it returned to him he began to scream from it. She stood wearily and said "You must forget to remember." Skadi fell to the ground and died. Her body encased itself with ice and Pitch fell to his knees screaming and clutching his temples. _

_Jack and Elsa were brought back to her room. Ice fell away from their hands. Elsa was breathing well but Jack was gasping. Elsa smiled. "_I had time to get used to it. But, it was your first time. I went easy on you." _She teased giggling. "_Really? How thoughtful of you." _He pulled her to him and eventually slowed his breathing. "_We have a lot to tell Bunnymund." _Elsa was worried. "_Pitch is going to be angry when he remembers. I wish I knew what I did. I'll have to search the book again. "The poison's blood."" _Jack looked around and noticed the sun was in the sky around 3 in the afternoon. They would meet Bunnymund around 6:30. He knew Elsa wanted to read the book again but he also knew Elsa was in his arms and they could now do other things together. This made the corners of his mouth turn up in an impish grin. _

_Elsa slid her hands underneath Jack's shirt feeling his cool skin. She kissed his shoulder and neck. Jack laughed softly. "_Why are you laughing?" _Elsa mumbled into his shirt. "_Because, I want to have some more fun with you and maybe you do too?" _Jack could feel Elsa smiling. _"I'm going to wait and think about that." _She kissed the tip of his nose and grabbed the grimoire to continue reading._

_At 6:30 Elsa and Jack meet with Bunnymund and the rest of the group at Ankomst. Charlotte was there and so was her husband Avigdor. Apparently, Bunnymund had included them. "_Jack and Rose are here." _Lotta flashed a gleaming smile. "_Lotte, I'm glad that you're here." _Jack and Charlotte embraced. "_I'll fetch the important mead" _said Avigdor. Kristoff turned in surprise _"Important mead?" _Avigdor laughed_ "Yes, for important talks. You should taste it. I brew it myself. It'll knock you off your reindeer." _He laughed as he went into the back of the tavern. _"Alright, let's tell everyone here what's new and do a little review shall we?" _Jack and Elsa sat down and began telling everyone everything. The flashbacks, Pitch's capture of Elsa and murder of Jack, the grimoire's creation and the vision from Manny were met with gasps and head clutches. Bunnymund's ears were on alert. "_Manny came to me as well. Glad to know I'm not crazy."

_Anna was silent until she said "_What did the woman come back for?" _Elsa looked at her sister "_I don't know. It ended there." _Anna shrugged her shoulders and went back to holding Kristoff's hand. Elsa smiled seeing her sister happy with Kristoff, in fact, she also wanted to hold Jack's hand and thought that this was an appropriate display of affection in public, until she held his hand. "_Oooooohhhhhhh Elsa! Holding a boy's hand!" _Anna bounced up and down. "_I knew it! Jack, when you marry my sister we had already agreed that the first born girl will be named after me. Just so you know." _Jack laughed. "_That's nice. Maybe we'll have a bunch pretty soon and then we can name them after everyone." _Charlotte chimmed in "_Well, when you do have them you must think of all of the responsibility and consequences that can come with them, especially with your winter powers." _With that Charlotte sat in Avigdor's lap and started finishing off her stein. _

"Well, before we get to children we only have one full day till Easter morning. If Pitch is going to attack it will begin after midnight on that day. You must destroy the grimoire, Elsa. Now. You also must prepare yourself for a struggle in case he retaliates because the grimoire is gone." _Elsa rolled her shoulders back. "_That's fine. It's going to be fine. I'm not scared of him and I'm not scared of anything anymore. Anna will stay with Kristoff and the trolls that night and Bunnymund, you will stay here at the Tavern with Charlotte. You'll hide the eggs around the world early and save Arendelle for last. If he attacks I want him to think we don't know anything. If he doesn't, I want my first Easter to be great for my people. Jack and I will stay at the castle since I will have duties and roles to perform as queen. We will meet at the castle at 10 a.m. for the late morning mass." _All nodded in agreement. _

_After the dinner the group stayed to sing and watch Tristian perform. Once the important mead was gone Avigdor made more. The group was in the highest of spirits due to this fact. Elsa and Jack were dancing and it was the wee hours of the morning. Elsa had never drank that much. She was enjoying Jack's touches and stole kisses from him when she could. She got an idea when she saw the beer cellar. "_Come with me" _she purred in Jack's ear as they danced. "_What are you up to?" _He stole a kiss from her lips. "_Just come with me. Or are you too shy?" _Jack laughed at the audacious thought of him being shy. Elsa led him to the cellar. She was wearing a soft pink dress with long flowing sleeves. Embroidered above her breast was a white ship. He liked the dress because it made her look child-like but the curves of her body were anything but. _

_She pulled him behind the large barrels of wine and beer till she reached the farthest wall in the farthest corner. She pushed Jack against the cold stone wall. Its course sandy cement rubbed against Jack's clothes. Elsa had given him more suitable clothes for Arendelle. He wore a simple white cotton long sleeved shirt underneath a heavy dark blue sweater coat. Its collar was trimmed in fox fur and his pants were a dark tan tweed that fit warmly inside his new leather boots. She had tried to stay within his color pallet and the outfits she had made were all influenced by the one in the grimoire. This was just the first one he had seen and the maids had worked on the coat all day. The rest were bought from the same mountain man that sold Anna the boots. Elsa bestowed him with more money to add to his outpost and filled in under necessities in the financial records. But, right now the clothes were just a barrier preventing her from Jack's smooth skin. _

_She was less inhibited from the mead and she was actually shocked at her own actions. She forced him even closer to the wall and used her legs to pin him there. Her hands worked quickly and a little roughly as she tore at his sweater and pulled it off of him. She went to the top of his pants and put her hands inside looking for the bottom of the tucked in shirt. She also wanted to be close to his manhood. Jack smiled. He wasn't near as drunk as she was and he liked this side of Elsa. Elsa pulled his shirt over his head and covered his mouth with her own. She begged him entrance into his mouth and he held his lips together tightly to tease her. He wanted her to make him. She did. _

_She moved her chest against his forcing his back to rub against the coarse sandy cement, scratching layers off his shoulders and back. She moved her hands down his side and lopped her fingers around the belt loops of his pants. She bit at his lower lip and he finally allowed her entrance into his mouth. Her bosom moved against him driving him insane. "This is isn't fair. I'm the one losing clothes. She should lose something too." Jack freed his hand long enough to open the collar of her dress but she was too forceful and he was once again pinned. _

_She started to trail her kisses down his chest and then focused on his nipples. She teased them with her tongue and bit them till she could feel Jack's manhood hard against her leg. She reached down with one hand and started to fumble with the buckle of his pants. Jack was amused at her attempt since she was having such trouble. Her frustration grew and he had to help her out. She slapped his hands away after the buckle was unbuckled and went back to teasing him, first kissing him deeply and then teasing his nipples with her hands. _

_After Jack had writhed in agony long enough she decided to get the ball rolling. She slid her hand down slowly until it reached the top of his underclothes. She hooked the top and trailed along it with one finger till Jacks sighed in frustration. "I can't wait anymore. Please." He thought as he bit her bottom lip. She plunged her hand inside and felt his manhood. She took it in her hand and felt its hardness. She rolled it around in her hand causing Jack's breath to hitch and his body to react. She loved watching him react to her actions over his body. She started to work his manhood eliciting low moans from him. His body shook as she quickened her pace. Jack was getting ready to reach his end and Elsa didn't want things to come to an end so soon so she started to tease the top. Jack was overcome with pleasure but was unable to release himself with her success at prolonging him. "_Elsa, please….I can't take this anymore." _Jack started to beg Elsa and she felt herself growing more aroused. After a few more minutes of sweet torture she decided it was time to finish him. Elsa started to regain her previous pace. She nipped his earlobe and whispered seductively "_Is this what you like, Jackson?" _He whimpered. The way she spoke was all he needed and he reached an end to his pleasure. His body was wracked by waves and she felt his release but didn't remove her hand. Instead she nibbled and kissed on his neck before his body went limp. _

_Elsa relaxed and removed her hand once Jack's breathing returned to normal and she helped him find his clothes. She was very tired and so was he. They wanted to go back to the castle. When they tried to leave the cellar the doors were closed. Jack was very confused and Elsa was not in the least bit amused about the hindrance. Jack knocked on the door and after a few minutes Charlotte threw open the doors. "_Really, in the beer and wine cellar? Let's pray you were at least sanitary. I'm drunk but you don't see me acting like the village whore! Where are you two lodging? Elsa doesn't need to be seen like this so you better be glad it's nighttime. I can't tell you….and…that's…you…go" _Jack and Elsa were just too gone to really listen but they tried to be respectful and stand straight and look at her. _"JUST GO. YOU AREN'T EVEN LISTENING. Avigdor! Can you take the sexually crazed lovers home safely?" _Avigdor appeared with his boots on and a very interesting hat. _"Of course, it would give me pleasure to be of assistance. But, I warn you, if you ruined my beer and new wine you will meet my wrath."_ His eyes seemed to glow with a fire that Jack and Elsa didn't want to invoke so they nodded and he whisked them away in a sled to the castle where the very shocked staff assisted in their return to Elsa's chambers. None said a word when the queen pulled Jack into her room and fell down on the bed with him. In fact, many were simply just happy. A happy Elsa was a happy ruler and that meant no eternal winter. And it wasn't like Kristoff didn't stop by to be with Anna. But Elsa was unaware of that._

1 Fever Ray. "If I had a heart." Andersson and Karin Drejer. _Fever Ray._ Rabid, 2009, CD.

2 Ihr = Sie in old formal German. See the works of Goethe in the 18th century. It is the polite form of addressing and I felt that here It would be best to use it as well, since this is taking place in the 13th century.


	24. Chapter 24 The Beginning of the End

**_I apologize that this took me forever. I will hopefully finish it all and upload it rather quickly. I've been sick. Please accept my apologies._**

* * *

_Jack and Elsa awoke the next morning and immediately started to search the grimoire for spells that would allow them to destroy it. Elsa was engrossed in its tiny pictures and delicate script. Jack was more interested in getting everything over with. This had been one of the longest weeks of his life and he was ready to move past it and start living a happy life with Elsa. After a few hours Elsa stood up with the grimoire and walked to the fire place. She tossed the grimoire into the fire and said only "If I had a voice, I'd sing." _

_The pages curled up onto themselves as the ink bleed. The fire took on a dirty green hue and within a few minutes it was reduced to ash. Elsa gathered the ashes and buried them in a planter outside her window. She returned with a smile on her face. "_Well, that was simple. Hungry?" _Jack and Elsa went downstairs to eat and then outside to have a snowball fight. _

_Elsa was winning and Jack was miffed. This would be the second time a woman had destroyed his offensives and that was simply unforgivable. She ran after him as he slid across the frozen water of the fountain. Elsa was never going to be able to catch him so she fell down into the snow and made a snow Angel. Olaf appeared. "_Hi guys! Whatcha doin'? OOOOHHHH I love SNOW ANGELS! I WANT TO MAKE ONE!" _Olaf fell into the snow but instead of making shapes his shape grew. Elsa laughed as she smoothed his now bulky frame. Olaf pouted and then ran towards Elsa, knocking her down in a warm hug. Jack came to her rescue but was himself pulled into the hug. _

_They spent the day playing and talking with Olaf about his musical and potential lovers. Apparently, the snow flake didn't last too long. He seemed okay with it. Jack was extremely happy and so was Elsa. They were hopeful and that's something that can lift even the lowest of spirits._

_Midnight was approaching and things started to get a bit more realistic. Bunnymund and Charlotte had brought Easter to many of the world's countries already and Kristoff and Anna were safely tucked away with the trolls. Anna had kissed her sister and wished her good luck. Anna said she had a good feeling but that something was still nagging her about. Elsa noted her fear and took it in stride. She had Jack and that's all she needed in order to move on with the plan._

_Jack and Elsa laid together on Elsa's bed with the French doors open. The cool springtime air rushed in, filling it with the aroma of flowers from the garden and burnt embers from the town's fire places. Elsa sang a bit in Old Norwegian. Jack was anxious but enjoyed her soft words. "_Jack…can you see that?" _Elsa pointed to the window. "_Yes. Sandy is here." _Jack watched the golden sand fly through the sky into the houses of those who resided in Arendelle. It was nice to know he was near. In fact, that looked a lot like him on the balcony. _

_Sandy was indeed in front of the doors. He waved and made a picture of a bunny over him. Jack understood that he was going to see Bunnymund. Jack waved and smiled as he left. Elsa stroked Jack's arm as she fell asleep. Jack decided it was best to do the same. He put his staff next to the bed and pulled a blanket over Elsa, covering her before he returned and closed his eyes. He whispered sweet words to her before he drifted away. He dreamed of Elsa and their possible future together. _

_It was around 7 in the morning when the maids awoke them. Elsa sat up groggily as the maids brought her water to bathe in. Of course, Jack laid on the bed as the maids set out her things and brought her breakfast. He tried to keep his eyes away from her since the maids were assisting her and they never made a single word about him being there. Instead, they set out clothes for him as well. His shirt was a navy blue with a high collar. Brass buttons with a snowflake sigil and over his right breast was a white snowflake as well. His pants were a dark chestnut brown that matched his dark brown leather boots. His undershirt was light blue, almost white. His staff laid beside him and next to it a sheath of arrows with its bow. "_Elsa, I don't know how good of a shot I'd be. I've haven't used a bow since I was alive." _He picked it up and turned one of the arrows over in his hand. He did feel strongly drawn to it. _"Just believe me. You need it. Uller always fought with a bow. He was proficient in archery. He was a real sight to be seen." _Elsa pulled on the dress she created herself. It's off the shoulder and figure hugging silhouette distracted Jack from whatever he was doing. She donned her crown and pulled her braid over her shoulder. She shimmered in the morning light. "_You look like you're frosted over with tiny shards of ice. I like it." _Jack smiled as he tried to finish buttoning his jacket. Elsa came to help him and then it was time to great the town at the gates. She would meet with any who wished to meet with her and wish them a happy Easter. Late Mass was at 10 a.m. and to be followed by an Easter egg hunt and then banquette. _

_The meet-and-greet went great. In fact, the tiny Tandie appeared and hugged Jack. He told Elsa of their encounter and Elsa gave her a hug as well. "_Where are your parents, Tandie?" _Jack asked as he pulled lightly at the corner of her silk ribbon headpiece. "_Right there." _Tandi pointed to Charlotte and her husband as she swatted Jack's hand away. "_Hello, you two. I see you've met out Tandie." _Charlotte bowed and took Tandie by the hand. "_Everything went well with Bunnymund. Just so you are aware." _Charlotte gave him to most smoldering and devious look making Jack blush and become uncomfortable._ _Jack took Charlotte by the hand. "_Charlotte, you continue to amaze me."

_It was time to enter the church for mass. Elsa was growing anxious but it was Jack who was acting out of character. She knew he'd had a hard enough time when he met Pitch last but this was getting a bit out of hand and people were looking. "_You have to calm down. Pitch is nowhere to be seen." _Jack laughed nervously as he whipped sweat away from his face. "_Pitch? I'm not worried about Pitch." _He broke out into more nervous laughter._ "I'm worried about sitting up there with you in front of about 3,000 people or more." _"Is he really afraid of that? I'm the one who's afraid of people. Not Jack." She mused to herself as they mounted the grand stairs at the front of the cathedral. _

_Everyone was there waiting to see their Queen. The dresses were amazing and the men look handsome. They even had some royal guests visiting from other countries, including their cousin Queen Rapunzel and her King Eugene. She waved to Elsa as she sat in her throne and made motions as to who Jack was. Elsa only smiled as she saw Anna turn around and sign back to her "future husband." Mass began and the priests made their prayers. _

_When it came time for the hymns, Elsa was pleasantly surprised at Jack's knowledge of them and his voice. He was a sweet baritone. His voice was like dark luscious honey. He seemed to really enjoy the service. Maybe, Pitch wouldn't show up and ruin this perfect day. "Or maybe he would and everyone would die and all hope would be lost?" Elsa was pondering this very thought when suddenly the church windows dimmed. The bright stained glass windows were shadowed over and the choir's voices dwindled away as the room started to shake. At first it sounded like dull rumblings of thunder and then chills were sent down Elsa's spine as she realized that it was no thunder, it was the sound of hooves. _


	25. Chapter 25 The Fight

_The doors of the church burst forward spewing dark sand. A wind erupted in the cathedral blowing out all of the mass candles. The room was dark and everyone who was touched by the sand was plummeted into chaos. But what was more terrifying than anything was the man that stood in the middle of the isle. His body was shadowy vapors and licking red flames. His eyes bored into Elsa and his tongue moved akin to that of a viper. "_Darling, we meet again. I need no introduction" _Elsa wretched as she felt the sand wrapping around her ankles and crawling up her legs. "We're all going to die." She thought to herself or maybe even said softly aloud. But there was no more time to think before she was ripped off the throne and pulled to his dark embrace._

"You're just how I remember." _His lips kissed the hollow of her neck. "_This time, love, I need you for only a short while. Of course, if you realize you love me and you know you do, then you can rule beside me. But first, where is the grimoire?" _His words slide down his breath as it crossed over her cheek and down her neck. She was looking for Jack and couldn't find him nor hear him. She had to be strong. "_I destroyed it. Your plan won't work. It's done." _Elsa spat in his face as she pushed away. Pitch's cackling laughter echoed in the church over the screams of those trapped by the sand. Many gave up and fell into their own nightmarish land but some were fighting. Unfortunately, the sand would not be out done and those who threatened to really free themselves. They were smothered or drowned by it. Their bodies were abandoned by the sand in lieu of other victims. "_Elsa, Skadi, I don't need the grimoire. It would have helped in my plan that didn't involve letting you live, but as long as I have you, I can do anything." _Elsa stared in disbelief "_What do you mean!?" _Pitch leaned closer to her, his lips just inches from hers "_Elsa, you are the grimoire. Everything in the book you've read. And you know, love, you're mind isn't so secure for someone like me." _He broke out into loud smug laughter. Elsa shook. "_What would you have me do? I'll never do anything." _Pitch grasped her closer. "_You're going to help me finish the circle we started by saying a few words and oh yes, sacrificing someone you share blood with. I believe you've a sister in this life and she'll work just fine, darling. But let's do get on with it since we've only till midnight to return to Burgess." _Elsa vowed to never let him complete this plan. She would never hurt her sister. _

_Jack writhed beneath the sand. His staff was caught and he was slowly running out of air. As he broke forth, he caught the last of Pitch's speech. "_No!"_ Jack broke free of the sand and jumped toward Pitch. They met with frost and shadow. Their powers bent and twisted as they fought against one another. Jack was risking everything but he could feel Pitch caving. He couldn't sustain a battle like this for long because his shadows made him week. "_You will not win, Jack. Just give up. I'm merely toying with you as it is." _Pitch's voice was full of false pride. Jack knew he was growing weaker. "_Never!"_ Jack answered as Elsa joined in. With their combined strength they blew Pitch towards the wall near the door of the cathedral. They were so close to finishing this. They were so hopeful. "_Well, Jack, I seem to consistently underestimate your….luck. That's what we'll call it. Luckily, I'm always prepared." _With that the ground shook as the sand returned. It covered Pitch in its darkness. "_Elsa, we've got to finish him before he can do something else. Hurry!" _Elsa continued to funnel in her ice with Jack's and soon Pitch was nothing more than an ice block. He was condemned to live in his frozen tomb for the rest of eternity._

_Jack and Elsa looked around the room at the dead. 42 people had lost their lives in less than 20 minutes. Elsa was sick and she wretched again. Jack came to her and took her into his arms as he led her outside. The sky startled them. It was black with swirling gray and maroon clouds. The air was putrid and the town's people were looking to her for comfort. She had none to give. For then they heard the sound of cracking ice. "_This is not over." _Pitch yelled as he emerged shimmering in runes. _

_Jack ran forward to strike Pitch with his staff but Pitch swatted Jack away like fly, breaking his staff. Jack was too weak to muster much of his ice powers as Pitch's sand started to engulf him. His body was on fire. Every cell stung and his skin was so tender the slightest movement felt like dragging a blade back and forth in an open wound. He tried not to scream but he was overcome as the heat went from burning to searing. Elsa ran to his side and with what little strength she had left she froze a barrier around them as she tried to claw through the sand. She burned with every attempt but soon uncovered Jack's face. Her tears turned to vapor faced with the hotness of the sand and her barrier was weakening. "_Jack." _Elsa sobbed. _"Jack, I love you so much. Please." _Jack cringed from the sand overcoming her hands and covering him in an eternal night of darkness._

_Elsa was frantically searching for Jack again when she heard yelling outside of her barrier. Bunnymund had come with Charlotte. They were attacking Pitch's nightmares. Bunnymund had dispelled a few while Charlotte removed innocent civilians from the area. She then turned her attention to a group of sand horses attacking Tristian and needless to say, she lived up to her Visigoth heritage Jack had told her about. Tristian ran back to the tavern where she sent the others to hide in her tunnel system. _

_Elsa heard a scream coming from Anna. She couldn't see her sister and she was afraid to leave Jack. She was torn. Should she run to her sister? She couldn't leave Jack. She had to hurry and find him. She started to freeze portions of the sand in order to remove them. The runes were exactly the same from the flashbacks and she knew that the fire magic would start to dissolve the ice if she did not work quickly. Piece by piece she uncovered Jack. He was unresponsive once she held him in her arms. _

_Elsa couldn't imagine that he could have died. But the more she tried to wake him to more it began to sink in that he may have. Her barrier dissolved and she sand started to stir in the confines of the ice. Kristoff was with Anna now and he had her free of the sand. Sven was ramming through some of the horses and Charlotte and Bunnymund were growing weaker by the minute. Pitch was missing from the scene and Elsa felt an ominous sense of foreboding. _"Jack, Jack, please. You've got to wake up. Please. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me, Jack." _Elsa clutched Jack and brought him to her face. "_You can't die. Jackson, please…."

_Jack started to stir. His eyes opened and fluttered till they focused on Elsa. Jack was burned over parts of his body. He was weak and the wool coat he'd worn had fallen away into burnt fibers. His sheath of arrows and bow had weathered the attack and were useable, but some of the arrows were damaged more than others. His shirt was tattered and torn and his flesh was pink and bleeding. He lifted his hand to her face and she grabbed it. Jack laughed softly. "_Why are you laughing!?" _Elsa was in no mood for this considering Bunnymund and Kristoff had barely protected them from another attack of sand horses. "_Because here we are again; repeating the same event. But this time will be different. I promise. I like it when you call me Jackson." _Jack stood up and Elsa felt something move behind her. She readied herself and turned around shooting icicles from her hands. They were met by flames. Pitch was back and he was now using fire magic outside of the sand. "_You're right Jack. This time will be better. I will kill you for sure and Elsa will complete what we started all those years ago." _With that Pitch sent flames to engulf the two. Jack shielded Elsa before forming a sword made of ice. _

_As Jack sprang forward through the flames, Anna came rushing out of the Tavern. She held the hand of a little girl and Kristoff ran to protect both of them from the attack of a nightmare. Jack came through the flames and slashed at Pitch, cutting his arm. Pitch looked shocked as he touched the blood. He only laughed before turning to Jack and sending another wave of flames. The flames licked at his flesh burning him more. Elsa threw more frost and ice at Pitch in the hopes of buying Jack precious time. But Pitch was too quick for her. He appeared next to her and his hands grabbed her by the hair and waist. He whispered quick words of magic and the sand started to gather around her until she was bound, once again burning helplessly. _

_Her crown fell to the ground and Pitch bent to lift it up to her face. "_Once this is over" _he said with velvety smoothness "I'll make you a new one of Jack's bones gilded in iron. Because, that's what you'll be; my beautiful bird of death in a gilded cage."_


	26. Chapter 26 The Poison is Blood

_Pitch threw Elsa's crown behind him and it landed near Anna. She picked the crown up still holding the hand of the little girl. "I know what she wanted her to come back for." Anna thought as she searched for Jack. Jack was laying on his side barely breathing. She lifted him and the little girl pulled at his arrows. "_Hey….Tand….ie… How are you?" _Jack said weakly as he felt her hair. "_Good. But you look bad. Mutti says I can help." _Jack was hesitant. "_Tandie…how? This is dangerous." _Tandie took the crown from Anna's hands and held in her two tiny hands. She held it closer to Jack and he watched as the crown melted. "_I can control fire, too. Just like Queen Elsa controls ice. Give me an arrow, Anna." _ Anna handed Tandie an arrow and Tandie coated the tip in the gold. "_Now, cool it, Jack." _Weakly, Jack cooled the arrow and within a few minutes the arrow was solid gold. "_Next you're going to shoot that mean man through the heart." _Jack took in the serious girl. "_When? Now?" _She shook her head. "_No, let me explain."

_Elsa writhed under the caresses of Pitch. "No wonder I killed myself. I loathe him and his touch." _"Why do you do this Skadi? Why do you fight our love? I was unsuccessful before but now I'll come out as the victor here. My nightmares will run free. No one's lack of beliefe will interfere. In fact, it makes perfect sense if you think about it. Dreams don't come true. Most of them are so fantastical that they can't be real. But there is always a seed of truth in a nightmare. It's much more realistic. Yours was always hurting your sister and you did hurt her. TWICE IN FACT. Now you'll lose Jack again but you'll gain so much by my side. Magic like yours thrives in the darkness." _Elsa broke. She turned to him wide eyed and mad. "_Oh, looks like Skadi finally woke up." _Elsa smiled devilishly "_Big fire, big burn. Into the ashes, no return." _Elsa sent a blast of cold ice up his arm and with a free hand she plunged an ice dagger into the cut of his arm, digging it in deeply. Pitch's blood tainted the sand around them causing it to recoil and sting him. Elsa continued to blast him with her ice but he started to fight back with more fire magic. Just when Elsa thought he would overcome her, she felt another stream of ice joining hers._

_Jack was attacking Pitch from the left side and Elsa from the right. Together they started to contain his magic. The sand started to return to him as it did before in the cathedral but Jack knew what was happening this time. He was gathering the sand in order to make himself into a giant fire bomb. But, this time they had the upper hand. Ice couldn't always win against fire, but fire could fight fire. Tandie appeared in front of Pitch without him even noticing. As soon as Jack saw her he knew it was time. "_Elsa! Stop!" _He yelled and she hesitantly relented and then stopped when she saw Tandie. Tandie faced Pitch with the same impish smile of Charlotte before Pitch finally spoke. "_A child? Really? Skadi and Uller send a child to fight me. Oh well, I'll just kill her too." _Pitch started to erupt into flames. Tandie also erupted much to Pitch's surprise. Her emerald eyes glimmered in the fire as she overcame Pitch's flames as if they were nothing. Jack and Elsa were amazed and frightened at her power. Pitch's screams pierced through the town. He was burning to the point of madness and his sand crystallized into glass from the intensity of Tandie's flames. When she relented he fell to his knees breathless. He caught sight of Elsa and his hatred was the only motivator he had now to keep going. "_If I can't rule in darkness, you'll never rule in the light. I'll take you with me to hell." _He prepared to turn his flames on Elsa and kill her as his last act. Tandie readied herself to attack him again. Elsa could do nothing. There was nowhere to run and he would melt her ice as soon as she formed it. She was going to die, but at least the ones she loved would live. She prayed for Anna and Jack's happiness as the flames leapt towards her._

"Die, my ice queen!" _Pitch snarled. "_Ska-" _Pitch was cut off and so where his flames. An arrow pierced through him and his black heart. The very arrow gilded in Elsa's crown. Jack had shot it while he was at his weakest. The flames retreated and Pitch fell forward resting on his arms bleeding. Elsa was burned but alive. "_I'll….I'll recover….this…isn't over." _Pitch was spitting blood but sure enough he was regaining strength. Tandie turned to Elsa. "_Say it! Finish this curse!" _Elsa didn't understand. What was she supposed to say to end this ritual of binding? "_She can't even remember." _Pitch started to cackle as stood up. Jack's face was grim and he was fading fast. His body was badly burned and he couldn't keep going like this. "_Elsa…Please. You have to remember." _Elsa's eyes widened as she remembered. "You must remember to forget. The poison's blood." She turned to Pitch and looked him in the eyes. "_The poison is blood." _Pitch's scream was cut off as his sand and nightmares returned to him in a tower of black shadows. The heat from the fire magic caused more burns on Jack and Elsa. Tandie added her fire to fume and soon nothing remained but ashes. Elsa and Jack fell to their knees crawling towards each other as Tandie called for the others to help. _

_Elsa held Jack as he started to weaken more. She leaned down and they both started to heal one another with their icy breath. Soon they laid together on the ground, healed physically but mentally spent. They were fast asleep before Kristoff and the others took them to tavern where and then to the castle where they were to rest._


	27. Chapter 27 Happily Ever After

**I may add more. I'm still playing with the idea of Jack and Elsa traveling back to Burgess to investigate the "circle" Pitch spoke of, but I'm unsure if I should just leave it the way it is. I appreciate thoughts! :)**

* * *

_A year passed in peace, not just in Arendelle but in the world. Nightmares were things of the past and when one had a nightmare it was merely an illusion of the past. Sandy did his best to bring dreams of happiness to all and he did so in safety. Bunnymund left Arendelle after the royal weddings of Anna and Kristoff and Jack and Elsa. Arendelle was more popular than ever after word spread of the powers and bravery shown by the Ice Queen and Frost King. _

_Jack was also more than happy with his life. Elsa became a guardian's wife and therefore, a guardian herself. Anna and Kristoff were also made guardians, but Manny was silent when asked why. Anna was important in regards to Elsa but was Kristoff a compliment to Jack as well? They were trying to work those details out but Manny had always proved himself to be mysterious. _

_Anna and Elsa were closer than ever before, especially with the births of their two daughters. On that day perfect snowflakes fell from the sky as Elsa became overjoyed at the sight of her precious child. Anna named her daughter Rose red and Elsa named her daughter Snow white. They were the fairest in all of the lands and marriage proposals came flooding in. They mysteriously went missing when Kristoff and Jack found them. On the day of their christening all of the inhabitants of Arendelle and the royal visitors wore a sigil of a rose and snowflake. Queen Rapunzel and her King had survived the nightmarish events of the previous year and their two sons seemed to take a strong liking to the girls. An agreeable match might be possible confessed Elsa and Anna to their husbands who merely brushed them off as they took their daughters away to go ice fishing and mischief making. _

_Kristoff and Jack were two proud fathers who were wrapped around their daughter's tiny fingers from the moment they saw them. Sven even took a liking to them and would pull them around carefully in his sleigh. Olaf became their best uncle and Elsa considered making a partner for Olaf as well, but he said she needed to wait because he was enjoying his life as the most eligible bachelor. Yes, life was truly in Arendelle was beautiful and peaceful. _


End file.
